Ultraman Proton
by maxpower02
Summary: Indonesia is under the threat of monsters and aliens. When a young Japanese man joins the local defense team, he merged with Ultraman Proton, the newest Ultra Brother. Will Proton able to stop the new age of monsters in Indonesia?
1. Rise of the New Ultra Brother

_MAX POWER PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS:_

_ULTRAMAN PROTON_

_Based on: Ultraman (created by Tsuburaya)_

_Disclaimer: Tsuburaya owns Ultraman, I only own this fanfic and the original characters inside it._

**Episode 1: Rise of the Newest Ultra Brother**

**Crystal Knight Gladious Seijin appears**

**Capsule Monster Earthtron appears**

**Somewhere in space, 10pm**

A silver, crystallized meteor is heading straight towards Earth. The meteor has jagged spikes on it and a pulsating red light glows from it's core, as light reflects on the jagged crystal towards a burning red orb that is chasing the meteor. The orb blasted several red crescent beams at the meteorite, but the crystals just deflects it. Luckily the orb manages to dodge the beams, but the crystallized meteor fired a white beam from it's rear end, which struck the orb. The orb staggers back, de-materalizing for a moment, revealing a humanoid inside it, before covering itself in red energy again, and chases the crystal meteor.

**The next day...**

**Somewhere above the outskirts of Jakarta, 8am**

A spiky haired young Japanese man wearing a blue and orange uniform constantly looks at his watch as the plane he is on gradually landing, patches of green floral life is seen on the windows of the plane. The man is about 21 years old, has black eyes and white skin, and his height is about 184 cm, rather tall for a Japanese man. The yellow letters MRT is clearly seen on the right side of the uniform, in the chest part. Small white letters, in the same font of the MRT insignia that says JAPAN is clearly seen under the insignia.

"Damn, when we will arrive?" the man asked, rather annoyed by the gradual and long descent, a good sign that he is an eager hot-blooded man, ready for action.

"In due time, my boy," the man next to him said with a rather fake British accent. The man was wearing a black suit and trousers, with a balding head and wrinkled face. He is around his 50-s. In his arms is a black suitcase.

The older man peek through the window besides him. A section of a huge metallic building in the middle of the forest is seen. "We're here, boyo," the older man said.

The building is a huge metallic trapezoid pyramid, with black lines and some red features. The giant version of the MRT insignia is seen, but with the words INDONESIA underneath it. Below the insiginia is two slots, which the plane inserts through one. The plane began to taxi inside the vast runway/hangar, and parked itself near several blue and orange GUTS Wing-type fighter jets. A bridge appears from the hangar wall, which links the building with the plane's door as the pilot lets the young man and the older man out.

Inside, a rather muscular man in his late thirties stood near the door, waiting for the passengers to arrive. The man has a short, clean cut hair which is similar to Captain Ishimuro from Ultraman Gaia's hairstyle, only with a few white hairs on it. He also had a neat goatee, also with a few white hairs on it. Like the young man, he is also wearing a blue and orange uniform. As the door opens, the man greeted them. "Ah, Keisuke Yamaguchi and Prof. Paul Watanabe. It's a pleasure meeting you both," the man said as he shook both of the men's hands, "I'm Captain Aldo Ferdian, the captain of MRT Indonesia, short of Monster Response Team Indonesia. You two are from the Japan branch, right?"

"That's right," Keisuke, the young man, said. "Welcome to the Indonesian branch of MRT. Keisuke, you are now part of our elite team of men and women vowing to free this country from any monsters and alien attacks. While Professor Paul, you're new task is designing new weapons for us with the prestigious Research Department," Captain Aldo said, encircling his right arm around Keisuke's shoulders, "Let's show you around the base, shall we?"

A few moments later, the three men were standing in a bridge, looking down towards a very huge laboratory. "This is the Research Department," Captain Aldo said, as he pointed to the numerous people working there. Bee's knees is the phrase commonly used for a hardworking person, but these people at the research department literally took that phrase to the limit, buzzing around the laboratory, bringing books, chemicals, and often weapons with them. "MRT Asia had recognized our laboratory as the largest in the continent, with equipment more advanced than the ones in Japan where you guys work," Captain Aldo explains again, "Come, let's see the next department." Captain Aldo and Professor Paul walked away, with Keisuke still staring to the vast laboratory. He saw a brown-skinned girl with long black hair, wearing the same uniform as he is, checking a chart near the desk of one of the scientists. She noticed Keisuke and waved at him. Keisuke waved back at her, before running off.

**Somewhere in Purwakarta, 9.30am**

The crystal meteorite from the previous night crashlanded on a patch of jungle near the villages of Purwakarta. It had evaded the red orb and forced it to wait in the stratosphere. The meteor began to claw through the ground, gripping it like a hand gripping a piece of modelling clay.

"What the hell is that?" a farmer suddenly appears with his buffalo, apparently alarmed by the loud thud that the meteor had created. As the farmer approaches the meteorite, the red core glowed and fired a beam, which acts like a tractor beam and pulls the farmer and his buffalo into the meteor, absorbing them alive. A loud shout of pain mixed with a buffalo's grunt is heard before a blinding light appeared from the core. When the light disappeared, the core's color changed into pink.

**MRT Capsule Monster Training Department, at the same time**

"What is that?" Keisuke asked as an MRT scientist takes out a blue and orange pistol, with three "windows" on it's sides. The scientist takes out the handle, revealing three, oval-shaped compartments. He took out a green orb and inserts it on the compartment, before placing it back into the pistol. He then inserts the pistol into a port located in an observatory wall in front of him, with a vast, desert-like landscape in the other side of the observatory.

"That's the MRT Nizer," Captain Aldo said, "Here, we utilize GUYS' METEOR capsule monster technology, in order to spawn exact replicas of kaijus in order to fight monsters and aliens invading Earth. Unfortunately, these capsule monsters can only last for a minute. Lucikly we're here just in time for our training run. Watch and learn."

The scientist pushes the trigger on his MRT Nizer, causing the panels on the handle to glow, the energy surging towards the pistol. The first window glows, with a yellow image of a dinosaur monster appearing. The image disappears after a few seconds and a yellow bolt of light shot out of the pistol through the port and into the desert landscape, the bolt breaking up into a red, a green, and a blue image, each moving in random directions before merging into a grey dinosaur monster, with a sickle-shaped horn embedded on his cranium. Yellow eyes lit up as the creature came to life, his sharp claws on his hands and feet glistens and his tail slams to the ground, the creature roaring.

"Is that Earthtron?" Keisuke asked.

Professor Paul nodded. "Indeed that is a very detailed replica of Earthtron."

"You're correct," Captain Aldo said, "This is Earthtron, our pioneer capsule monster made from data gathered from MAT, GUYS, and ZAP SPACY. It has the power of the original Earthtron, but, as I said before, it can only be deployed for one minute."

Three turrets rose from the ground, firing missiles at Earthtron. The dinosaur kaiju was blasted to the ground, but as the smoke cleared the creature disappeared, a huge hole appearing on the ground. Suddenly Earthtron appeared in the middle of the turrets, grabbing one of the turrets and aiming it at the other, destroying the other turret with the first turret's missiles. Earthtron rips the first turret and lashes his tail at the third, both turrets exploded in the same time. Holes on the sky opens, revealing three mosquito-like robots. The robots fired their lasers, but Earthtron's hide just deflects them. Instead, Earthtron opens his mouth and a stream of blue flames appear from it. The first and third robot dodges the flames, but the second robot was burnt into a crisp. The first robot tried to attack from the behind, but Earthtron stabs his tail through the robot, destroying it. Earthtron roared, before firing three orange fireballs from his mouth. The fireballs hits the third robot, who attempted to do a kamikaze attack on the capsule monster, which shot the robot out of the sky, exploding on impact. Earthtron roared in victory, before dissolving into red pixels, it's time had ran out.

"If you like that show, let me show you our second capsule monster..." Before Captain Aldo could finish his sentence, a short, chubby white-skinned girl with black hair in a pony tail style appears, rushing towards the captain. She is wearing the standard MRT uniform, blue and orange.

"Captain, there's a huge lifeform detected in Purwakarta," the girl said.

"Okay, Johanna, thanks for the news. Dispatch the team immeidately there," Captain Aldo said. Johanna nodded and took off.

"That's Johanna Kurniawati, our communication specialish and monster expert," Captain Aldo said to the two men, "By the way, Keisuke, do you know how to fly a plane?"

"As well as I ride the bicycle," Keisuke replied.

"Time to engage in a crash-test mission. Your first mission in your first day. You ready?" Captain Aldo asked.

"Hell yeah," Keisuke said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Then, come on, to the command centre," Captain Aldo took Keisuke and Prof. Paul, following Johanna to the command centre.

"That's a command centre?" Keisuke asked in disbelief. He saw a very huge room with a large table in the middle, with seven seats for them to sit. A huge screen is seen on the front of the room. The screen had the picture of the meteor on it's crash site, with more and more people witnessing, and more and more people being absorbed as the meteor began to grow. The spectators had no chance of running away as the tractor beam from the meteorite catches them first. An alarm is sounded, it's sound more like a buzzer rather then an alarm. Suddenly the place burst into life as the members of MRT rushed to the command centre, picking up their helmets on the table, and immediately left for the hangar. The activity was so fast, that Keisuke didn't have a chance to see their faces. Only the girl from the laboratory and Johanna are the people that Keisuke recognized.

"Are you ready?" Captain Aldo asked, snapping Keisuke's train of thought. The young man nodded. "Good, go to the hangar door and join Max and Jeanny. The professor and I will board the MRT Garuda," Captain Aldo said again. Keisuke nodded and went towards the hangar door, as Captain Aldo and Professor Paul went into the second hangar door.

Keisuke prepares himself for the flight when he saw a tall, rather bulky man in his early twenties fixing up his boots. He had short, black hair and brown skin. "You must be Max," Keisuke said as he looked at his new teammate. The young man looked back at him. "Max Power to be exact," the man said, "Ace pilot extraordinare."

"Ah, jeez, you can't barely mow down a Zandiras without my help last week," a black and short-haired, tomboyish white-skinned Japanese girl, around 23 years old, said, fitting on her helmet. "You must be Keisuke Yamaguchi, the new member captain told us yesterday. Jeanny Mishima at your service," the girl said.

"You two bicker like that all the time?" Keisuke asked.

"Nah, we only do that to calm down the situation," Max said, laughing, "But seriously, it was my idea to fire our Specium Cannons at Zandiras, so the credit for destroying that goddamn negative energy kaiju goes for me."

Jeanny could only frown in disappointment, before breaking away into laughter. "By the way, newbie, you'll be riding the MRT Sparrow, the team's training vessel," Jeanny said, as she and Max walked towards the hangar, "Good luck."

Keisuke waved goodbye to the ace pilot duo, before proceeding to fit his own boots. He then picked up his helmet and walked towards the hangar. The GUTS Wing-like jets are gone, suggesting that the planes were Max and Jeanny's. Keisuke then looked around and saw an aircraft with the similar design to the Take Spinner 2 from Ultraman Cosmos' time, only with less weaponry and the blue and orange color. "That must be the MRT Sparrow," Keisuke thought, before hopping on and taking off.

The two GUTS Wing-like planes, called the MRT Eagle, came out of the base first, with the MRT Sparrow coming from behind it. And, a huge, Peace Carry-like plane appears from the top of the base, the color is blue and orange and with an eagle's head on the front of the plane. This is the MRT Garuda, the largest plane on the MRT fleet. The MRT Garuda revs up and takes it's heavy body off the base's roof, catching up to the three aircrafts.

**Somewhere in Purwakarta, 11.00am**

As the crystaline meteorite continues to absorb the people trying to watch it, the rocks on the meteor began to shift. The meteor transforms, it's core now a mere silver blob on the meteor's centre. Parts of it cracks as it assembles two arms and legs, which pulls the meteorite up to the ground. A much louder cracking sound appears as the head was raised to it's place, a haunting humming sound was heard as red light appears from the newly formed creature's face, a good sign that the creature has been awakened.

The creature is humanoid, resembling a knight wrapped in armor made of crystals to be short, with jagged crystals appearing in the shoulder, elbow, and knee areas, also a row of rounded, enforced crystals lines his torso, forming an X shape on the torso area, protecting the core. On the creature's left hand is a upside-down triangular shield, with rows of jagged crystals adorn it's edge. A sharp, spike-like crystal poke out of the shield's centre. A sword with jagged, chainsaw-like blade is seen on the creature's right hand. The creature's mask is like an upside-down horseshoe crab, with it's "tail" forming a cranial horn, and six slits adorn the body of the "horseshoe crab," three in each sides, which functions as eyes.

"So that's our opponent," Captain Aldo said as he saw the beast, which continuously emits a haunting humming sound, "Albert, try to find what the creature is speaking. Johanna, release Earthtron to face that behemoth."

"Aye-aye, captain!" Albert Rustaman, the white-skinned, fat, and curly haired alien civilization expert of the team, began to tinker with his MRT Analyzer (a Sony Vaio laptop with extra features added) on his desk.

Johanna, in the other hand, pulls out the MRT Nizer from before and inserts the Earthtron capsule. She then inserts the device into the plane's port. A cannon appears underneath the MRT Garuda's nose. "Go, Earthtron!" Johanna yelled as she releases the trigger. Energy surges through the device, before being released through the cannon in a form of a yellow bolt. The bolt hits the ground, forming the capsule monster Earthtron.

"Fire!" Max commanded. The two MRT Eagles spun around, firing their lasers. But being crystaline, the creature just turned around and deflects the blasts with his shield. The MRT Sparrow tried its missiles, but again, being made of crystal, the attacks just bounce off the fiend. Earthtron moved forward, trying to tackle the creature, but was swatted away with his sword.

"Captain, I've got the readings!" Albert exclaims as he fixes his eyeglasses. Captain Aldo opens his own MRT Analyzer and reads the result.

"I'm Gladious Seijin, conquer of worlds, destroyer of all, and absorber of souls. I've came to this pathetic planet to lay waste to it, as I did to Pluto," Captain Aldo read the report.

"Pluto's destroyed?" Professor Paul asked. Captain Aldo nodded, glumly, before continues to read; "With my sword, I will crystalize the planet's core, thus shattering it in a matter of hours. My core will terminate every living soul on the planet. Nothing shall stop me!"

"Captain, I've also analyzed the monster's body," Yohana Sulistyo, the team's resident researcher, reports to Captain Aldo through her own MRT Analyzer.

"God, does everyone in this team had that laptop?" Professor Paul asked, amazed.

"Sure, you and Keisuke will get your own too," Captain Aldo said as he clicked to open Yohana' s report. "According to the report, Gladious Seijin was 100% crystal."

At the same time, an already battered Earthtron fires his flames, but Gladious simply uses his chest to absorb the attack. Suddenly his head horn glowed, and a beam of blue energy was fired, striking Earthtron right on the chest. The alien throws his sword and shield, before grabbing the capsule monster by the throat and slams him to the ground, pounding on Earthtron's chest several times, before performing a shoulder throw. Refusing to give up, Earthtron fires his fireballs, but was absorbed by Gladious, before being fired through his head horn. This time Earthtron manages to dodge the attack, but he dissolved into red pixels, the one minute he had is already up.

"Let's take this bastard down!" Jeanny exclaims, pressing a button on her controller. The fusalage of the MRT Eagle began to slide, revealing a cannon. The cannon charges energy, before releasing a beam of pure Specium, the same energy used by Ultraman in his Specium Ray. The beam strikes Gladious right on the chest, resulting in a huge explosion. Just as Jeanny sighs in relief, Gladious got back up, his horn already charged, and blasted the beam right at the girl's craft. Keisuke sees this, and instead drove his MRT Sparrow in the path of the beam.

"Keisuke! No!" Max shouted as he saw the plane exploded from the beam. Jeanny immediatly turns her plane around only to saw Keisuke's MRT Sparrow burning due to the young man's sacrifice to save her.

That incident prompted the red orb in the stratosphere to descend down, wrapping the fallen craft within it. Time in the surrounding area immediately stopped.

"Where am I?" Keisuke asked as he woke up, only to see a humanoid being with two, yellow oval eyes.

"You're in a TravelSphere," the being said, "You could have been killed if I didn't swoop in."

"Who are you?" Keisuke asked again.

"I'm Ultraman Proton, the newest Ultra Brother from the Galaxy M78, or Land of Light. Zoffy sent me here because the new age of monsters is coming. Gladious Seijin is the one of the first hostile creatures to attack Earth and since he destroyed Pluto, I've pursue him here. Why did I save you from that explosion?" the being asked.

"I don't know," Keisuke answered, "I felt an urge to save my comrade, even though I've known her for barely a minute."

"That is called heroism," Proton said, "We Ultras can only survive on Earth for three minutes, that's why we need to find the right human host. And you, Keisuke Yamaguchi, since you have a passion to help people, I'll merge with you in order to protect Earth from the new age of monsters."

"How do you know my name?" Keisuke demanded.

Proton can only chuckle, as he gave his right hand towards Keisuke, light materializing on the palm. When the light disappears, it became a device similar to the Max Spark, only with three lights on the middle of the device, one golden, one blue, and one red. The device itself was mostly silver.

"This is the Proton Brace," Proton said, "Everytime you're going to transform into me, place this device on your left arm, use your right hand to charge some energy to the device, then lift the device to the air and shout PROTON! Is that clear?"

"Yes," Keisuke said, holding the Proton Brace. He suddenly saw that MRT, despite their frozen state, is having trouble against Gladious.

"My comerades are in trouble," Keisuke said.

"Transform, then," Proton said.

Keisuke turned his back around, facing the wall of the TravelSphere. He places the Proton Brace on his left arm and charges some energy. All three light began to glow. "PROTON!" Keisuke yelled, and he could felt that Proton began to merge with him. Keisuke felt a huge surge of energy going through his body, as his body slowly became light.

From the site of the wrecked MRT Sparrow, a pillar of light appeared, materialzing into Ultraman Proton. Proton's head is similar to Ultraman Neos', only with a golden colored beam lamp. His body is similar to Ultraman Cosmos in Eclipse Mode, the major difference is a golden V-shaped chest plate and the burgundy color in Cosmos is converted into bright red in Proton, while the streaks of silver and blue remained the same. Resting above the chest plate is a pentagon-shaped color timer, rimmed in gold, similar to Ultraman Max's. He was holding the wrecked MRT Sparrow, slowly putting it on the ground. "SHIAH!" Proton stood up and assumed a wrestler-like battle pose, grunting in a similar tone as Ultraman Dyna.

"Is that..." Jeanny and Max both said, "...Ultraman," Captain Aldo finishes their sentence, "He saved Keisuke!"

Proton and Gladious stare down each other, encircling the jungle patch were they are fighting. "HAH!" Both giants ran at each other, but it was Proton who landed the first blow right into Gladious' jaw, the first attack that resulted in some damage for the creature. The fiend's chest core blushed a bit, turning it into a mix between silver and red. Gladious hummed in anger, and pulls out his sword. Proton was bashed by the sword repeatedly, and the attacks ended with a headbutt right on the stomach. The hero was knocked down to the ground.

"Use your Proton Sword," Proton said.

"Um, okay," Keisuke said, rather uneasy.

From the Proton Brace, a golden lightsabre suddenly pulls out. Gladious charges with his sword again, but Proton got up and slashes the Proton Sword, causing large sparks to appear from the alien's body.

"Awesome," Keisuke said, excited as Proton attacked Gladious with his sword, tearing through the alien's solid crystal body, Gladious' core slowly turning red with every attack, a wound on the alien's right shoulder actually leaked red blood.

"Hey, look, Gladious actually bled!" Max shouted through the intercom.

"Alright. Let's unleash everything we have on that wound!" Captain Aldo commanded.

The MRT Eagles began to slid their fusalages, a sign that it's charging the Specium Cannon, while the MRT Garuda opens up it's own Specium Cannon, located below the high-rise cockpit.

"FIRE!" Captain Aldo shouted.

And with that, a barrage of Specium Cannons was fired, straight at Gladious' wound. The fiend hummed in pain, as the blast easily rips his crystal shoulder apart. Proton takes this advantage to slash the Proton Sword again, slicing through the shoulder, severing the arm. The alien now relied only on his shield, which he uses to ram Proton. But the Ultra manages to dodge the attack, and also managing to land a side kick on the alien's back as he retracts the Proton Sword. Gladious fell down to the ground, pain striking every angle of his body. Proton turned around and grabs Gladious by the legs, and starts to swing him around. "HEAH!" With a loud heave Gladious was on the ground, resulting in a loud thud. Proton assumes his fighting pose again, as Gladious got up, clearly weakened as his armor began to crack. "JAH!" Proton uses his right hand to touch the Proton Brace, transferring energy to that hand, before firing the energy in a form of a small dart, the Proton Dart. The attack was absorbed by Gladious, who prepares to fire with his head horn. When the beam was fired, Proton was ready to anticipate by crossing his arms in front of his color timer, creating a gold-blue-red energy shield. Proton gestures to the MRT jets to fire everything they have. Captain Aldo, Max, and Jeanny nodded.

"FIRE!" Captain Aldo shouted again.

The Specium Cannons went on it again, this time blasting Gladious on the abdomen, sending the monster to the ground on his back.

"Now what?" Keisuke asked.

"Use the Protonium Cannon," Proton answered.

"How do we do that?" Keisuke asked again.

"Follow my lead."

Proton places his Proton Brace in front of his color timer, all three lights on the device lit up. The hero then uses his right hand to charge energy, before throwing both arms to his sides in Ultraman Tiga style, creating a gold-blue-red line of energy between the arms. "SHUWATCH!" Proton shouted as he crosses his energy charged hands in a plus shape, the gold-blue-red beam firing from the vertical left hand. The beam struck Gladious right on the head, reducing the crystal knight into smliterines. Proton turned towards the MRT crew and gave them a thumbs up. Captain Aldo and the other members replied, also with a thumbs up. "SHUWATCH!" Proton barked as he flies off to the horizon.

**MRT HQ, 13.30pm**

"Keisuke! Are you alright?" Johanna asked as Keisuke enters the command centre. A small, white dinosaur-like creature with black tiger-like stripes and two spinning antlers in place of eyes screeches as it jumped from the communications table into Johanna's waiting arms.

"What is that?" Keisuke asked.

"That's Rimu Eleking, my pet. He's the team mascot," Johanna explains as she carried Rimu Eleking, who was excited to see that the new member of the team is alright.

"What a cute creature!" Keisuke praised as he petted Rimu Eleking.

"He's not that cute," Albert said as he closes his MRT Analyzer. Obviously angered, Rimu Eleking jumped and electrocuted Albert on the arm. "Okay, he's cute," Albert said as Rimu Eleking jumped off him and back into Johanna's arms.

"I see that you've met Albert Rustaman, our master in alien language and hieroglyphs," Captain Aldo said as he walked into the room with Yohana and Professor Paul, "By the way, the girl besides me is Yohana Sulistyo, our connection with the Research Department. She also plays the role of techie and weapons inventor."

"We've met," Yohana said, "You waved your hand at me when I was checking the charts."

"Yohana, please take Professor Paul to his new workstation in the Research Department," Captain Aldo said. Yohana nodded and takes off with Professor Paul.

At the same time the door flew open, bringing Max and Jeanny into the command centre.

"Three cheers for Ultraman!" Max shouted, "Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

"By the way, with the many appearances of Ultramen over the year, who is this new Ultraman?" Jeanny asked.

"Ultraman Proton," Keisuke answered, "I thought of that name myself."

"Well, give him a big thanks for saving our butts, especially yours," Jeanny said, pinching Keisuke's cheek, causing him to blush a little bit.

"He'll be saving many butts along the year," Keisuke thought to himself.

**Next Time on Ultraman Proton Episode 2: Strength of the Heart**

Keisuke is adapting to his new life in Indonesia, but MRT will be called into action once again as Mt. Merapi in Yogyakarta erupts yet again, this time with an unusually large earthquake. With the help of a new subterannian vehicle, the culprit of the mysterious eruption is revealed as Hyper Golza, now rejuvinated after a long time of hibernation! Will Proton manage to defeat this powered-up behemoth?

**PROTON BOX!**

The monster appearing in the next episode is Hyper Golza! Hyper Golza is the strongest form of the Super Ancient Monster Golza, who first appeared in the first episode of Ultraman Tiga, where he burrows away after the destruction of his comerade Melba. In episode 18, Golza returns as the more powerful Fire Golza, identified by the red lines on the dinosaur's chest. This Golza was thought to be destroyed when Tiga used the Zepellion Beam on him, knocking him out as Tiga throws him into the erupting volcano. But a year later it was all wrong. By the time of Ultraman Dyna, Golza woke up again, this time as Hyper Golza, easily identified by the black coloration and the long neck and shorter hood. Hyper Golza manages to absorb the mighty Solgent Ray, forcing Dyna to chop a wound on the creature's chest and fires the Solgent Ray again, which finally ends his life.

Golza appears again in Ultra Galaxy Monster Battle, as he takes the role of a murderous monster who killed a Mukadendar and framed Gomora thanks to his almost identical claws. This Golza had brighter coloration, a much more slender neck, and a longer snout. Fire Golza also appears in the series, as a more muscular version of the UGMB Golza, still retaining his bright color, slender neck, and long snout, along with extra red lines on his body. He is one of Monster Tamer Kate's monsters.

What will Ultraman Proton's Hyper Golza look like? Find out in the next episode!


	2. Strength of the Heart

**Episode 2: Strength from the Heart**

**Super Ancient Monster Hyper Golza appears**

**Village near Mt. Merapi, 3.30am**

An elderly woman had just gotten up from bed. She is around her 60s, with brown skin and white hair in a pony tail style. She is wearing an old dark red and brown gown and black sandals. The woman takes out some rice from a sack in the kitchen and places it on the _lesung_ (traditional rice pounder). She then started to pound the rice.

Barely 2 minutes into the rice pounding, she could felt that the ground was shaking. Without hesitation, she throws away the pounder and wakes up her son.

"What is it, Ma?" a skinny, brown-skinned man around his early thirties woke up, still sleepy. He had a moustache on his face and only wears an olive green pants.

"Hendri, take a look at this," the woman said. Hendri, the son, followed her. He could feel the ground was shaking even more as they move.

The two, along with all of the people of the village, all looked towards the towering Mount Merapi. Mount Merapi was a legendary volcano in Indonesia, a tempramental one because it has erupted more often than any other volcano in the nation. But, the earthquake each eruption resulted is usually small, chopping down trees and cracking walls. This earthquake was huge. Huge enough to topple some weak structure. The mountain's crater began to emit black smoke, which is unusual, since Merapi usually erupts grey smoke. _Wedhus Gembel_ was the name from the smoke coming out of Merapi and it was a hot one. People can be suffocated and BARBEQUED alive within this smoke.

Knowing the _Wedhus Gembel_'s killing potential, despite the different coloration of the smoke, the villagers began to fled for their lives. A roar is heard from inside the mountain, but it wasn't the usual roar you've expected from a volcano, it's a kaiju roar...

**MRT HQ Lunch Room, 12.30pm**

Jeanny and Keisuke are eating at the lunch room. They were eating what seems to be a black soup with rice, some pieces of meat and string beans are seen.

"What is this?" Keisuke asked as he gazed on the meal.

"_Rawon_," Jeanny said, eating a spoonfull of the beef soup, "Black beef soup."

Keisuke glared at the soup, rather disgusted.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It's quite good actually," Jeanny said, picking up Keisuke's spoon and shoves the _rawon_ inside his mouth. Keisuke chewed the meal reluctantly. Suddenly, he felt a sting going through his tastebud into his brain. Immediately he took out the spoon on Jeanny's hand and tucked into the _rawon_.

"We interrupt this music program for this news," the newscaster on the TV said, "Mt. Merapi just erupted again earlier this morning, engulfing an entire village in flames. Luckily everyone evacuated themselves to the refuge centre in the mountain's base, out of harm but shocked. More on that later."

"Mt. Merapi erupted?" Keisuke asked.

"Yeah. No wonder captain's face looked worried this morning," Jeanny said.

At the same time the doors flew open. Captain Aldo enters the room.

"Jeanny, Keisuke, we're going to Yogyakarta," Captain Aldo said.

"Why the hell we're going to investigate a volcano? The geological department's got it," Keisuke said.

"Johanna just detected a major kaiju activity inside Mt. Merapi. C'mon, leave that soup and let's go!" Captain Aldo said, then left.

"Such a shame. That soup is awesome," Keisuke said, sipping the last of his _rawon_.

"Three minutes earlier you're disgusted at this thing. Told you you'll like it," Jeanny said, laughing.

"Let's go to the command centre already."

At the command centre, Jeanny and Keisuke joined Captain Aldo, Albert, Max, Johanna, Yohana, and a skinny man with curly black hair and glasses.

"Ah, there you are. By the way, this is Nanndyto Haryasena Agung, team's computer and hacking expert," Captain Aldo introduces Keisuke to the skinny man.

"And the one who has to hold fort in MRT HQ. Nice to meet you," Nanndyto said, shaking Keisuke's hand.

"Why I didn't saw you when I first came here?" Keisuke asked.

"Microsoft exam in Silicone Valley. Just returned yesterday with an A+++ score," Nanndyto said, "I'm now an official Microsoft computer nut!"

"It's good to hear your success, Nanndyto. Now, back to business. Johanna's computer had found a kaiju under Mt. Merapi. And that kaiju had caused one of the most powerful eruption in Indonesian history. A village was decimated! So we're going there to dispose of it!" Captain Aldo briefs the team.

"We didn't even have a subterannian vehicle! How the hell we should do to find this kaiju? Dig our way to China?" Max complains.

"That would be our job."

The door opens, revealing three men, wearing the official MRT uniforms. The leader of the trio has blonde, short hair, a rather muscular body, and pearly white skin. He wears brown sunglasses which he took out, Horatio Caine style. The second man was mucular, tall, square jawed. Hints of a goatee is seen on his face. He had short, black hair with a crest in the front area. The third man has curly black hair, tall and slender body. Wide eyes complete his handsome face.

"Everyone, this is Barney Grayson, Mike Taylor, and Todd Richardson. They are from MRT America and from today, part of MRT Indonesia," Captain Aldo introduces the trio.

"C'mon, give us some fives!" Barney says, lifting his right hand. His two comerades does the same. The MRT members high fived the trio, before the trio high fived themselves.

"And apparently high five addicts," Keisuke thought to himself.

"We have a subterannian vehicle delivered straight from America," Barney said, "Come take a look!"

The trio led the MRT team to the hangar, and saw a shiny blue and orange tank-like vehicle, with a drill for a nose, some catepillar wheels like a tank underneath the vehicle, and a periscope on top of it. The vehicle was being uploaded to the MRT Garuda. "This is the MRT Landshark," Barney explains, "100% made in the USA. Armed with a laser which is enough to send the most powerful kaijus to their knees."

"Nice. Does it could break through rocks, too?" Max asked.

"Well duh, that's what the drill's for," Todd said, rather sarcastically.

"So, are we ready for our trip to Yogyakarta?" Captain Aldo asked. The MRT team nodded. "Good, get prepared," Captain Aldo said.

Two MRT Eagles takes off, with the MRT Garuda following them. The three planes blasts off to the horizon, towards Mt. Merapi.

**Base of Mt. Merapi, 15.00pm**

The two MRT Eagles opens their landing gear and landed on the green soil of Yogyakarta, just in the base of Mt. Merapi. The MRT Garuda landed near them, opening it's bottom compartment. Barney slowly pilots the MRT Landshark out of the MRT Garuda, driving it towards Mt. Merapi.

"Keisuke, you accompany Barney, Mike, and Todd into Mt. Merapi. The rest will set camp here in order to prepare for the incoming kaiju attack," Captain Aldo told the plan. "Nanndyto, can you see everything from HQ?"

"All in high definition," Nanndyto said through the giant screen back at the command centre.

"Good. You observe whatever's wrong there and told us what we should do," Captain Aldo commanded.

"Roger!" Nanndyto said, before disappearing from the communicator.

Captain Aldo closes the pentagon-shaped device, before saying to Keisuke and the Americans, "I wish you good luck."

"Don't worry, we'll dispose of that mysterious kaiju right away," Keisuke said as he went inside the MRT Landshark. The American trio followed. The machine roared and drilled through the mountainside.

**Inside of Mt. Merapi, 15.15pm**

"Can you locate the kaiju?" Barney asked Keisuke, who is using his MRT Analyzer.

"Right on the epicentre of the volcano. By the way, it's gonna be hot there. Can this beast handle it?" Keisuke said.

"Heck, this thing could survive Dante's Inferno if we plunge it to Hell!" Mike said, giggling, "Full speed ahead! Let's break that magma tube!"

"Roger!" Todd said, using the drill at full force to burst through the magma tube.

"Engage freezing missiles. We don't want that lava to destroy base camp or the refuge centre," Barney commanded.

"Lock and load," Mike said calmly, pressing a button in the terminal.

From the rear of the MRT Landshark, six missiles appear, three in each sides. The missile was blasted to the walls of the magma tube near the entrance hole, freezing the magma rising upwards solid.

"Where's that kaiju's location?" Barney asked.

"4 minutes from here," Keisuke said.

"Er, Barney?" Todd said, rather frightened.

"What is it?" Barney asked.

"Black smoke coming right at us!" Todd screamed.

"Activate flashlights and heat barrier! That smoke looks hot!" Keisuke shouted.

Barney nodded and presses two buttons on the terminal. The MRT Landshark's headlamps began to flash, as well as a red barrier started to appear around it. The subterranian vehicle easily slices through the smoke like butter, but experiencing hard turbulence going down. The MRT Landshark bursts through the smoke, falling down into a cavern inside the mountain. The vehicle crashlanded, but fourtunately nothing was damaged.

"Are you okay?" Barney asked his teammates. Keisuke nodded, Todd gave a thumbs up, Mike even high-fived Barney. He then looked at the window and his face seems to be horrified.

"Holy shit! What is that?" Mike screamed.

Everyone looked at the window. Outside, near the MRT Landshark, is a dinosaur head with what seems to be a hood over it. The head was pink, while the hood, extending back to the head's neck, was silver. Several teeth came out of the head's menacing jaw.

"Is that our kaiju?" Keisuke asked.

"Let's ask Captain Aldo," Barney said, taking out his communicator.

**Base of Mt. Merapi, 15.20pm**

"Go for Aldo," Captain Aldo said as he opens his communicator.

"Hey, is this our mystery kaiju?" Barney asked and he showed Captain Aldo the head.

The captain looked at the head for a few moments, before opening his MRT Analyzer, looking at the Mt. Merapi cross-section map. The MRT Landshark icon is right near the red blob where the kaiju is. He then calls Johanna.

"Jo, you're the monster expert here. Can you tell what monster is this?" Captain Aldo asked.

Johanna looked at the picture, before taking out her MRT Analyzer, pulling a cable which links the Analyzer with the communicator. The picture of the head appears, with the option Search under the picture. Johanna clicked the Search button. A loading screen appears, before a biodata with the picture of the owner of the head appears on the screen.

"There's a record here, from SuperGUTS. This is the super ancient monster...Hyper Golza," Johanna said, reading the biodata.

"So we've got a Hyper Golza inside Mt. Merapi?" Captain Aldo asked.

"Exactly. But be careful. His appearance in Japan in the late 90s had caused the hero of the time, Ultraman Dyna, a lot of trouble. If an Ultra had that much of a struggle to beat it, what's the odds for a simple defense team?" Johanna asked.

"Maybe the Landshark could take down that behemoth. Barney, it's a Hyper Golza, a very powerful monster. Kill it on sight with the Specium Cannon," Captain Aldo commanded.

**Inside of Mt. Merapi, 15.21pm**

"Roger that. Grayson out!" Barney said, before closing his communicator, "Okay, boys, the guy that causes Mt. Merapi to erupt again is Hyper Golza, a very powerful kaiju. Let's incinerate that beast on it's home turf!"

"ROGER!" Everyone shouted.

Outside, the drill began to spin rapidly, as energy was gathered into the drill.

"Activate the Specium Cannon," Barney commanded.

Todd pressed the button on the terminal, which causes the energized drill to fire a green beam at the head. A huge explosion erupts afterwards. The MRT team, both subterannian and above the ground, cheered in relief, but as the smoke cleared, the head was still intact, it's yellow eyes now glaring at the MRT Landshark.

"No way..." the surface team gasped in disbelief. Nanndyto also gasped, but the underground team had the most shocked look. Hyper Golza didn't even have a scrach on his face! The beast roared, and started to move, causing an earthquake which shook the cavern. Outside, a huge eruption happens, as from the side of the mountain, Hyper Golza made himself known. The monster's body was tall and muscular, all black except for his silver hood and pink face. Red lines run across his chest. Hints of red can be seen on the claws of the fingers and toes. Hyper Golza roared as he advances towards the base camp.

"Everyone, to the jets!" Captain Aldo commanded.

And soon, the two MRT Eagles and the MRT Garuda was face to face with Hyper Golza. Hyper Golza roared again, red bolts of energy began to charge on the base of the neck, which spreads to the beast's mouth.

"He's gonna blow!" Max shouted.

Hyper Golza fired a stream of electric and flames from his mouth, but the jets manages to dodge the attack. Enraged, Hyper Golza charged purple energy from his legs, through his body and neck, before firing it from his forehead. The purple beam zig-zags around the planes, giving the pilots a hard time dodging it.

Meanwhile, the earthquake from Hyper Golza's awakening had left a huge, sharp stone crushing the MRT Landshark's rear. A growling sound of rising magma can be heard.

"Crap! The magma's coming but we're stuck!" Todd shouted as he struggles to move the controls.

Silently, Keisuke slips out of the wrecked vehicle, the Proton Brace on his hands. "PROTON!" he exclaims as he places the Proton Brace on his left arm, charging it with energy.

**Base of Mt. Merapi, 15.30pm**

Mt. Merapi erupts again, this time in a huge inferno. The MRT Eagles fired their lasers, but the lasers suddenly turned into an energy vortex in front of Hyper Golza's chest, which he absorbs.

"Dang! All of our attacks are being absorbed!" Jeanny yelled.

Suddenly a pillar of light appears from Mt. Merapi's crater, and Ultraman Proton bursts out, his right hand thrusts through the sky while the left hand held the almost charred MRT Landshark.

"It's Proton!" Max said, "And he's got the underground team!"

Proton landed and placed the MRT Landshark on the ground, safe from any harm.

"Thanks!" Barney shouted, with his teammates waving.

Proton nodded, before facing Hyper Golza, who had ignored the MRT attacks to face the giant of light. Proton charges and punches Hyper Golza on the stomach, but backs away, his fists in tremendous pain.

"God, this guy's skin sure is tough!" Proton said as he shook his fists, before assuming the usual fighting stance, "SHIAH!"

Hyper Golza roared and from the pores on his chest, the black version of the legendary _Wedhus Gembel_ was emitted. Proton was covered by the black hot mist, explosions appearing all over him. "GAH!" Proton was thrown to the ground, wiping away the ash covering his eyes. Hyper Golza bent down and grabs the hero on the face, before throwing him to the sidelines. "HEF!" Proton pulls himself together and jumped to the air, performing a flying side kick. Hyper Golza easily catches the atttack and slams Proton to the ground. Proton performs a front roll and chops the beast's knees, hoping to chop Hyper Golza down. But the kaiju retaliates by kicking Proton dead on the face. The hero went back a few meters, before getting up, the Proton Sword unleashed. He charges and performs a slash through Hyper Golza...only to see his Proton Sword shatter on impact. Hyper Golza roared again, the same energy bolt appearing on his neck. Proton looked at Hyper Golza only to have the electric-flame stream to be blasted on his face. "HUAAA!" Proton was knocked back, his left hand clutching his face. The hero then charges again with his kicks to Hyper Golza's head. But the punches did nothing but anger the dinosaur and as Proton swings a punch towards Hyper Golza's face, the fist was bitten by the creature! The hero looked in surprise as Hyper Golza lifts Proton's body, the creature's mouth still biting the hero's fist, before slamming him to the groud for about three times, before swiping the being of light to the ground.

"Everyone, do the pincher tactic on Hyper Golza. Protect Proton at all cost!" Captain Aldo commands.

"ROGER!" Max and Jeanny said through the intercom.

The MRT Eagles splits up, with Max attacking from the right and Jeanny attacking from the left. The MRT Garuda flies through the middle.

"Take this!" Max yelled.

Missiles and lasers are fired from the MRT Eagles, which blasted Hyper Golza right on the head, a few sparks appears which is more than enough the blind the creature. The MRT Garuda fires it's Specium Cannon, but alas, it was converted into an energy vortex on Hyper Golza's chest, which he absorbs. Proton got back up and charges the Protonium Cannon, firing it straight at Hyper Golza's chest. But it was once again turned into an energy vortex and absorbed.

"No way," Keisuke thought. The mighty Protonium Cannon, which reduced the pure crystal alien Gladious Seijin into ashes, failed against the solid defense of Hyper Golza.

"SHUWATCH!" Proton fires the Protonium Cannon again, whch Hyper Golza counters with the purple energy beam from his forehead. The two beam clashes, but after a test of force, Hyper Golza's forehead beam proved to be the stronger, easily surpassing the Protonium Cannon, striking Proton right on the chest. The hero fell down on the ground, for the first time ever his color timer started to blink. Proton knew he must defeat Hyper Golza with little time remaining, but the saurian's tough skin and absorbtion capability made it all difficult. Suddenly, Proton had an idea.

"Keisuke, did you notice that I have red and blue on my body?" Proton asked.

"Yes, why?" Keisuke asked back.

"Watch this," Proton said, as he crosses his arms right in front of his beam lamp, with his left arm over his right arm, the red light on the Proton Brace glowing.

"HAH!" Proton barked as he throws his arms again, the blue part on his body started to burn up, transforming into red. The golden chest plate and color timer rim transforms into silver. The head started to change into a more boxy shape, resembling Ultraman Noa. The beam lamp also turned red. Keisuke could felt the sudden rush of energy as Proton's muscle mass enlargens.

"Did he just...changed his form?" Johanna asked in amazement.

Proton had transformed from his Standard Mode...into his Destroyer Mode, a form suited for taking on strong foes.

"H-How did you do that?" Keisuke asked.

"The strength of the heart sometimes overcomes anything. I've analyzed Hyper Golza's tactics and realize that I must fight brute force...with well, brute force. That, my boy, is fighitng with thinking, with your heart," Proton answered, "Now let's kick some ass."

"SHIAH!" Proton barked, assuming a pose similar to Ultraman Gaia in his Supreme Mode. Hyper Golza roared and charged for the offensive, but Proton simply performs a slap to Hyper Golza's cheek, knocking him to the ground. The dinosaur got up, but was met with a barrage of punches to the chest, each he felt as a bonecrushing blow to his ribs. Proton then slams his knee to Hyper Golza's chin, the saurian growled in pain as he could felt some teeth falling out. But the hero wasn't finished there. He jumped through the air and grabs the beast's tail, as he began to lift Hyper Golza and spun him around. With a loud "GHIAH!" Proton pulled Hyper Golza's tail out, causing the dinosaur to roar in pain as he was launched to the air, slamming to the ground. Hyper Golza got up, only to see Proton jumped to the air and performs a flying side kick again, this time ramming the dinosaur right on the chest! Hyper Golza was knocked to the ground again, this time the attack was so powerful, it left a foot mark on Hyper Golza's chest. Hyper Golza charges energy again and fires his electric-flame stream, but Proton easily catches the beam with one hand, which gathers around the hand, transforming the beam attack into an energized fist. Proton ran and punches the fist right at the foot mark that he'd created a few moments earlier. Hyper Golza groans in pain as he was blasted on his knees. Proton flipped backwards, and throws his arms apart, red energy twirling, the red light on the Proton Brace glowed. The red energy kept on twirling, creating a red energy ball as Proton cups his hands. Thowing his right arm forward, with the left hand holding the energy ball, Proton throws the energy ball in the manner of Ultraman Tiga performs his Delaicum Light Stream. The energy ball gratually gains speed, almost meteor-like. The energy ball slams right on the wound on Hyper Golza's chest. Proton had just performed his Giga Destroyer attack and watches as energy surged through Hyper Golza, the creature began to twitch as he exploded into a million of pieces which rains down the area.

"He did it!" Max exclaims, excitedly. Everyone cheered on Proton as he prepares to fly off. "SHUWATCH!" And Proton takes off to the sky.

**Base of Mt. Merapi, 16.00pm**

"Hyper Golza was a tough foe," Captain Aldo said as Keisuke and his American friends places the damaged MRT Landshark inside the MRT Garuda, "But thanks to Proton, the people of Merapi could live on a more peaceful life."

"I couldn't help to agree with that," Jeanny said, patting her captain's shoulder.

"Now, let's go home. Rimu is probably starving right now," Johanna said.

"But can we stop at Malioboro? I want to go shopping, Yogyakarta style!" Albert said.

"Maybe we'll drop you off there and you'll stay overnight like some bum. Would you like that?" Captain Aldo retorted. Albert grinned in fright as he got in the plane.

**Next Time on Ultraman Proton Episode 3: Heart of Speed**

Keisuke was chosen to pilot MRT's new jet, the MRT Falcon, with the new Hyper Maxima capability which allows the plane to move in super fast speed! But as he arrived on Baru Island, the test arena for the MRT Falcon, he began to hear stories that fellow pilots that also tested the aircraft had died from an unknown situation when the plane exploded in mid-air! Is these incidents related to the strange behavior of the flock of Barus and Ridoriases inhabiting the island? Can Proton solve the mystery of Baru Island before it's too late?


	3. Heart of Speed

**Episode 3: Heart of Speed**

**Space Parrot Baru, Peaceful Bird Ridorias, and High Speed Predator Mazorigu appears**

**Capsule Monster Litra appears**

**MRT HQ, 10.30am**

Keisuke just sat in his room, staring at the letter coming in from the MRT Vehicle Testing Department. He could remembered how he had recived that letter...

_**08.00am**_

_Keisuke was just cleaning his uniform when Captain Aldo burst into the laundry room. _

"_Hey, there's a letter for you," Captain Aldo said, giving Keisuke a blue letter with MRT's emblem on it. The young Japanese opens the letter._

"_Congratulations! You have been chosen to test the new MRT Falcon at Baru Island. Test out the plane's new Hyper Maxima capability, which enables the plane to break the barriers of sound, even light! You can literally zip from Earth to Mars and back in just 5 minutes!" Keisuke read the letter._

"_So, you found that interesting?" Captain Aldo said._

"_Hell yeah. The only time I've touched a plane in Indonesia is in my first mission in that MRT Sparrow. It didn't get well though, thank God Proton saved me. How do the MRT Vehicle Testing Department knew about my piloting skills?"_

"_Simple. They've sent scouts to Japan and watch you rip the sky there," Captain Aldo said, smiling ear to ear._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Keisuke smiled, puts the letter inside his bag and got off his bed.

**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, 11.45am**

"Thanks for coming with me to Baru Island. Couldn't appreciate it more," Keisuke said.

"Well, if there's a monster attack in the island, we've got your back," Johanna said from the chair opposite of Keisuke, as in the outside of the carrier plane, Max flew his MRT Eagle and gave his comerade a thumbs up.

"By the way, why does that island was named Baru Island anyway?" Keisuke asked.

Johanna took out her MRT Analyzer and starts typing. "Baru Island is the name of the island used by MRT scientists to test their aerial vehicles, located just off the Pasific Ocean," Johanna explains, "The island was named Baru Island because it was used as a regular breeding spot for the space monster Baru. These peaceful guys used the island because it's temperature is perfect for egg-laying and after the death of one of their infants from the space predator Zakira, UGM had managed to relocate the Baru breeding area from the Earth's orbit to this very island, safe from any harm. Recently, after Chaos Darkness was defeated in Ultraman Cosmos' time, several species of Ridorias had been seen on the island, probably resting before continuing their long flight. Both Baru and Ridorias are going along quite well, with the MRT scientist taking care of their every needs during their stopover."

"Hate to break you up, guys, but the island is dead ahead," Max said through the intercom.

"Looks like we're here," Keisuke said, staring outside of the window. In terms of appearance, Baru Island looked a lot like your run-of-the-mill tropical island, coconut trees, sandy beaches, etc.

**Baru Island, 12.00pm**

But as the plane landed on a concrete runway in the middle of the island, Keisuke could not help but to gasp. Hundreds upon hundreds of giant, bird-like kaiju are flying all over the area. The kaijus were black, with white eyes and yellow beaks. Skin hangs down from their bony, arm-like structure sticking out of their shoulders, acting as wings. These are the Baru, a peaceful species of space monsters from Ultraman 80's time. There are also a blue bird-like kaiju, with a brown streak running down from the cheek to the crotch, which is sleeping on the nearby hill. Two, leathery wings are folded on the creature's back. The creature's most notable feature is it's yellow beak and red crest. Ridorias was the name of the sleeping creature, a peaceful monster from Ultraman Cosmos' time.

"Welcome to Baru Island," a fat man with a face similar to Colonel Sanders greeted Keisuke and Johanna as they arrived on the MRT Vehicle Testing Department building, "Where's that ace pilot Max Power?"

"Still playing with the Barus," Keisuke said, with a brief shout of "SHIT!" is heard on the background. Max then walked towards them, from his head to his neck was covered in Baru poop.

"Scuse me, need to use the shower," Max said as he walked inside the building.

"So, you must be Keisuke Yamaguchi. I've heard of your piloting expertees from MRT Japan. I'm Professor Jack Stanley, the head of the flight vehicle test area in Baru Island. And who is your friend here?"

"Johanna Kurniawati. She came with Max to accompany me," Keisuke said.

"Well, is that so? Come inside. We're currently testing the Falcon as we speak," Professor Jack said as he walked inside, the two MRT members following.

As the trio walked, they passed by a series of grey planes similar to SuperGUTS Wing Alpha that Shin Asuka piloted.

"These are the MRT Falcon prototypes. You'll be flying one today," Professor Jack said as he pointed to the dull grey planes.

The three then enters a huge lounge, air conditioned with cable TV. There are rows and rows of red chairs, with some young men and women sitting on them, some reading newspapers, other watching TV, and a few chatting at each other.

"Keisuke, these are your fellow test pilots. You'll be testing the MRT Falcon with them," Professor Jack said.

Suddenly a Chinese man appears, wearing an olive green jumpsuit with red lines along the arms and legs, his hair was spiky with some red streaks on it. He was holding a flight helmet.

"There's Chang. Hello, Chang, are you ready for your test flight?" Professor Jack asked.

"Ready as a beaver, Prof," Chang said, before looking at the two MRT members. "Who are they?" Chang asked.

"Keisuke, Johanna, this is Marcus Chang from MRT China, one of our finest test pilots. Chang, this is Keisuke Yamaguchi and Johanna Kurniawati, from MRT Indonesia," Professor Jack said.

Just as Chang, Keisuke, and Johanna are about to shook hands, Max rushed in, his face looked rather horrified.

"Guys, you've gotta see this!" Max shouted.

Max, Professor Jack, Johanna, and Keisuke rushed towards a window near the shower room. There, they saw several Barus flocking over a Ridorias' corpse, nearby a Baru with a broken wing is being bitten by a Ridorias. Up in the air, three MRT Falcon prototypes were flying, before a blue and gold streak slices through the three planes, blowing them up.

"A monster? Here?" Keisuke gasped. But as the members from Indonesia were panicking, Professor Jack and Chang's faces seemed normal.

"It's happening again," Professor Jack said, rather glumly, "We've lost three more pilots."

"What?" Max asked.

"Since two months ago, the Barus and Ridoriases had been acting strange, a blue and golden streak had been disturbing them, causing them to bite each other. Normally they wouldn't do that. Also, our test pilots and MRT Falcon prototypes are also destroyed by that same streak. Well, I hope with the Hyper Maxima, I could beat that streak once and for all!" Chang explains.

"Well good luck," Keisuke mumbled, "Cause you're next."

"Awright!" Chang shouted, rushing to his plane.

"I hope he didn't end up like everyone else," Professor Jack said.

Chang hops on the MRT Falcon prototype, before taking on the controls and began to flew off, with everyone watching. The initial run of the test seemed fine, until...

"Activate Hyper Maxima System!" Chang shouted at the intercom while pressing a green button on the terminal.

"Be careful," Professor Jack said from the ground.

"What's wrong?" Johanna asked.

"All of the test pilot destruction incident happened after the Hyper Maxima System test," Professor Jack said, "Chang had never tested the system before, so that's why he hadn't been attacked yet."

Meanwhile, Chang's MRT Falcon began to gain speed, before virtually disappearing from the human eye. Inside the cockpit, everything was turned into some kind of warp, as the MRT Falcon broke through the speed of sound and approaching of breaking the speed of light.

"Everything's goin' as smooth as clockwork, Prof," Chang said, before suddenly seeing four, red menacing eyes at the end of the warp, "OH, SHIT!"

Chang immediately de-actiaves the Hyper Maxima System, but it was all too late. The red eyes disappears and transforms into the same blue and gold streak, which literally obliterates through Chang's aircraft.

"CHANG!" Professor Jack screamed to the top of his lungs, but the remnants of the aircraft fell down to the ground, exploding to a million of pieces. The streak turned around, to see a lonesome Ridorias flying in the air. The streak went through the kaiju, toppling it from the sky. Coincidentally, a flock of Baru saw this and immediately bit on the fallen Ridorias' wings, causing it to tear and bleed, plummeting the blue kaiju to it's doom.

"Chang, no..." Professor Jack's eyes began to well up in tears, accepting the hard fact that he'd lost one of his best pilots.

"Don't worry, Prof, we'll caught whoever responsible for this string of murder," Max said.

**Lounge, 14.45pm**

"Okay, we'll need a game plan here," Keisuke said as the trio gathered around the lounge, "How about Johanna will release one of those capsule monsters, as I pilot the MRT Falcon prototype towards the speed of sound, because based by my calculation, the streak appears within this period. Jo, do you have any capsule monsters capable of fast flying?"

"I have Litra with me," Johanna said, bringing up her MRT Nizer, "That's a bird monster from the time before Ultraman first appear."

"And Max, he'll tail Litra where ever she goes. I'll just hope that Proton will appear and save us again," Keisuke finishes his explanation, "That's the plan. Is that okay?"

"Wait, what if Proton didn't show up?" Max asked, rather terrifed over seeing what happened to Chang earlier that day.

"Don't worry," Keisuke reassures his teammate, "He'll always appear."

**Baru Island Runway, 15.00pm**

"You guys remember the plan?" Keisuke asked as he hopped on the MRT Falcon prototype. Max and Johanna nodded.

"Just make sure that dirty bastard is dead, okay?" Professor Jack said as he strapped Keisuke in.

"Don't worry, when I'm finished with my run, that thing is as good as dead," Keisuke said.

The MRT Falcon's engines began to roar as Keisuke taxied the plane, before taking off. The plane handles quite smoothly, compared to the MRT Sparrow or the planes of MRT Japan. Keisuke could bend to the left and right with ease, even performing a quadruple loop-de-loop! The MRT Falcon prototype easily flew around Baru Island for three times, before Keisuke decided to activate his intercom.

"Goin' into Hyper Maxima System...prepare your MRT Nizer," Keisuke said. Hearing that, Johanna nodded and loads the Litra capsule inside the pistol-like device.

Keisuke presses the green button on his terminal, and could felt that the world around him slows down. It formed a warp around him, as the MRT Falcon prototype slowly but surely broke through the speed of sound.

"Release Litra!" Keisuke commanded from the intercom.

Johanna nodded and blasted the MRT Nizer, three images going back and forth before merging into a grey bird kaiju with white wings and tufts of rainbow-colored feathers on her head. A sharp beak was present and as the bird took off, gusts of winds could be felt. Litra screeches and immediately chases after the MRT Falcon prototype.

"Max, when the mystery monster was seen, get into the MRT Eagle and attack!" Keisuke said, before shutting down his intercom.

"Okay!" Max said.

"Let's find this son of a bitch, transform, and get out of here!" Keisuke thought as he explored the warp, slowly gaining speed he needed to break the light barrier. Suddenly he saw four red eyes glaring at him at a distance. "Time to go," Keisuke thought, slapping on the Proton Brace, slowly de-activating the Hyper Maxima System and pressing the eject button. He could felt the quick rush of the sound barrier warp as he was thrown to the air like a piece of gum, fluttering as he plummet. The red eyes saw this and began it's movement. "PROTON!" Keisuke exclaims and charges energy into the Proton Brace.

Max, Johanna, and Professor Jack saw the MRT Falcon prototype safely landing, with the ejector seat already out. The blue and gold streak went after the aircraft, but a line of light crashes through the streak, forcing it out of the sound barrier warp and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Proton's done it! He'd saved Keisuke and managed to make the monster to reveal itself," Max said as he hops on the MRT Eagle.

"SHIAH!" Proton barked as he materialize himself. The owner of the streak got up, revealing it's body to be a bipedal saurian, with a long tail which ended with two spikes. The creature's color was blue, except for the chest-stomach-legs-tail area, which are golden. Two, skeletal wings are seen from the back of the creature, while the patterns on the chest eerily resembles the space predator Zakira. The head design also resembles Zakira, except for the four, glaring eyes, two on each sides, and the yellow patch on the lower jaw. The creature's arms are pretty much basic, ended with five-fingered claws with golden talons. This, readers, is Mazorigu, the aerial super predator.

Litra screeched as it landed, ready to aid Proton in battle. Mazorigu attacked first, with a gliding attack which Proton couldn't dodge. Litra fired her fireballs, but Mazorigu opens his mouth, energy charging within his horns, and a blue beam of energy was fired from the fiend's mouth, cancelling Litra's fireballs and striking the capsule monster on the ground. Proton got up and tries to swing a punch, but using his wings Mazorigu easily got behind Proton, blasting his energy beam again. Max came with his MRT Eagle, firing his missiles, but the creature easily swatted the attacks away, before being struck with a beam of Citronella acid, Litra's primary weapon. Mazoringu's thick hide just shruggs off the beam, before the fiend grabs Litra's neck, choking the ancient kaiju. Proton took off and performs a dropkick on the creature, which manages to release his hold on Litra, but sadly didn't do any damage on Mazorigu.

Max tries his missiles, which manages to blew Mazorigu right on the back, but the creature took to the air and fires his energy beam again, almost striking the MRT Eagle. Proton took off again, Litra following. They then engaged on a speedy dogfight, almost breaking the sound barrier. Proton fires his Proton Darts everywhere on the scene, but Mazorigu easily dodges it, and before he know it, Mazorigu had bitten his shoulder, the would actually bleeding some light. Litra tries her fireballs again, but Mazorigu cleverly turns around so it struck Proton instead. Both fighters plummed to the ground, with Proton getting up, his wound still bleeding. Mazorigu also got up, suffering the first real damage of the battle due to the impact. Litra swoops in, firing her acid and fireballs, but Mazorigu easily flies away, dodging the attack and instead turned into the killer streak again, striking Litra, forcing her to dissolve into red pixels, before striking the MRT Eagle, forcing Max to eject.

"Damn it!" Max shouted as he was launched safely into the air as his MRT Eagle exploded.

The streak then strikes right through Proton several times, the final strike was so strong it sends Proton crashing to the nearby hill, causing a huge crater on the hill due to the impact. Mazorigu landed, roaring as Proton got up, his color timer blinking. The flying terror smiled as Proton tried to assume a stance, but fell down again, mostly due to the wound on his shoulder and the impact runs that Mazorigu had performed on him. Mazorigu walked forward, his horns glowed in energy as he prepared for the final blow, when suddenly a flock of Baru and Ridorias, now seeing the one who distressed them, crashes the speedy predator, biting and clawing the beast as they went through him.

"Is that what we call nature's revenge?" Johanna asked.

"Well, it's natural for other animals to defend their savior when they're attacked by a predator. This could show that behavior," Professor Jack explains as they saw the flock attacking Mazorigu, weakening the creature to the point that the creature's thick hide started to crack.

Proton finally got back to his legs, his color timer now blinking even more rapidly, light leaking out from his shoulder. Using the ounces of strength he had, he crosses his arms in front of his beam lamp, this time the blue light on the Proton Brace glowed. "HAH!" Proton barked as he throws his arms aside, the red part of his suit vaporizes into a calmer shade of blue, the shoulder wound now completely regenerated. The gold parts on his chest turned silver, and the head design became more streamlined, resembling the original Ultraman, the beam lamp now blue.

"Fighting speed against speed...good," Keisuke said as Proton gazed at his new form, called the Blitz Mode.

"SHUWATCH!" Proton assumes a fighting stance, resembling Ultraman Dyna in his Miracle Mode. Mazorigu roared and began to glide, only for Proton to anticipate the move by running, now he was grabbing the fiend's tail. He quickly slams the beast to the ground, before running towards Mazorigu's front, punching his chest rapidly. Mazorigu roared in pain as he lifts off, using his super speed to reach the sky in seconds. But Proton also took off, using his super speed to confuse Mazorigu by flying around him in a circular pattern, resembling an electron circling around the nucleus. As the creature was confused, Proton executed a diving punch, sending the creature tumbling to the ground. The hero chased after the falling kaiju, landing on his back. Proton uses his strengths to rip both of Mazorigu's wings as the kaiju fell down on the ground, a huge crater could be seen on the impact site. Now the fight began to revert into normal speed as Proton kicked Mazorigu into submission, before sending an elbow drive on the fiend's neck, causing some blood to be squirted out of Mazorigu's mouth. Using the momentum, Proton grabbed Mazorigu's neck and performs a backflip, now holding the beast's horns. With a simple snap, the horns were off. Mazorigu groaned, turning around to fire his beam, but with no horns, only a small cloud of blue dust appearing from the mouth. Seizing the opportunity, Proton chopped the predator, before giving a solid kick to the stomach. With his opponent stumbling back, Proton uses this chance to take off to the air again, slamming his right arm on his chest plate, causing a silver image of it to came off and spun around, creating a bow. From the Proton Brace, the Proton Sword was released, this time as a medium-sized arrow. He then places the Proton Sword on the bow, the two merges into an energy bow and arrow, ready to be fired. Proton uses his left arm, the blue light on the Proton Brace glowing, to pull the bow, charging it with energy. With the mighty heave, the energy bow and arrow was released, transforming into a silver burning phoenix in mid-air. The phoenix crashes through Mazorigu, literally bisecting the kaiju, thus completing the Awesome Blitz attack.

"SHUWATCH!" Proton flew away as the two sections of Mazorigu exploded, ending the terrible super speed predator's reign of terror.

**Lounge, 16.00pm**

"Give Ultraman Proton my best regards from saving this island from that monster," Professor Jack said as he shook Keisuke's hand.

"Please, it was actually our plan to use him to destroy Mazorigu," Keisuke said.

"Here, I've something to give to you, as a sign of gratitude," Professor Jack said, leading Keisuke back to the runway.

Max smiled as he saw the two men walking towards them, opening the blinds that is covering the object that Professor Jack is giving to Keisuke.

"Oh my God, is that the MRT Falcon?" Keisuke asked in disbelief. In front of his eyes is a blue and orange version of the MRT Falcon, with the name KEISUKE written on the cockpit's sides.

"Is that for me?" Keisuke asked again.

"Yep, fully armed and ready to go. Finally, your personal jet with a 'gattai' option," Professor Jack said.

"Gattai?" Keisuke asked.

"It enables you to join with the two avalible MRT Eagles, creating the MRT Condor," Professor Jack said.

"Thank you so much, I'm honored to recive MRT's newest state of the art MRT jet," Keisuke said.

Suddenly Johanna is seen running towards the men, bringing her MRT Analyzer, shouting, "Guys, I've found something about our monster Mazorigu!"

"What is it?" Keisuke asked.

"Look, I've analyzed the pieces from Mazorigu, and found something startling," Johanna said.

"Let me guess, it has a reform capability?" Max asked.

"Worse. It has the same DNA and structure...as Zakira from the 1980s," Johanna said, showing them the two monsters' DNA chart.

"Son of a bitch...is that a mutated Zakira Proton just defeated?" Keisuke asked.

"Probably. I've also found out that the sound barrier warp was infact, not a warp created by the super speeds, but a dimension created by Mazorigu to lure his prey...Baru and Ridorias," Johanna explains.

"And he mistakens fighter jets for those monsters?" Max asked.

Johanna nodded, "And the biting thing that the peaceful monsters do? They are probably imitating dogs licking each other as a sign of treating injuries."

"Baru and Ridorias can imitate dogs?" Professor Jack asked, in rather disbelief.

"Maybe. But the important thing is, Mazorigu and Zakira are probably the same creature, only Mazorigu is more of a speed creature. It's also a sign that Zakira is countering every movement that humanity is made to save the majestic Baru, it's natural prey. In other words, Zakira had EVOLVED into Mazorigu," Johanna concludes.

"But once again, the forces of light wins. Speaking of which, can I ride the Falcon home? My Eagle's totally wrecked," Max said, smiling sheepishly.

"Go listen to Johanna's lecture on the carrier plane! This one's mine!" Keisuke shouted.

Everyone laughed, including Max who fell down to the ground, laughing.

**Next Time on Ultraman Proton Episode 4: Radio Pitt**

A mysterious evil is working it's way through Indonesia as radio stations were attacked by the legendary Eleking, leaving everyone inside...unconscious. At the same time, a new radio called "RADIO PITT" is taking Indonesia by storm. Little does everyone know, "RADIO PITT" is using the same frequency as the radio stations that was attacked! And everyone who was listening to this radio were also rendered unconscious! Can Ultraman Proton stop Eleking and his radio-broadcasting alien master as MRT tried to save the unconscious people who had been turned into mindless puppets? And can the power of music save the day instead of a Protonium Cannon?


	4. Radio Pitt

Finally! After 3 episodes having the Ultra battle scene in an open landscape such as a forest, the base of the mountain, and the jungles of a tropical island, this episode will feature a battle in the city! Yeah! Destroy those buildings!

**Episode 4: Radio Pitt**

**Space Monster Eleking and Transforming Alien Pitt Seijin appears**

**105.5 Star FM Surabaya, 16.30pm**

A chubby, brown skinned girl with shoudler-length hair around 21 years old is arranging her chair as she puts on a set of headphones and prepares the microphone. Next to her is a skinny, middle-aged man from a Chinese descent, having short black hair and a pair of glasses is seen on his face.

"Are you nervous?" the man asked.

"Of course not! I'm the announcer here. When does an annoucner get nervous?" the girl said.

"Okay, we're going on air in three..two...one..." a man's voice said as he activates the radio's broadcasting system, the words ON AIR above the controller room lit up.

"Good evening hip teenagers all around the Greater Surabaya area! Lita Fernada's here again to bring you yet another edition of The Evening's Inspiration. Have you think about being a very successful person in a very young age? Being a doctorate in your twenties. Well, Lita wouldn't dream about that! But Lita's friend, Khadijah Rizky Sumitro, is only 17 years old but is currently sitting on the fourth semester of the Airlangga University's Public Doctor Faculty, here in Surabaya! Wow, how does that guy do it? The answer is about acceleration classes. Here with me today is Dr. Budiyanto, an expert on acceleration classes from the National University of Surabaya. Good evening Dr. Budiyanto, welcome to Star FM Radio."

"Good evening too, Miss Lita. And a good evening to all Star FM listeners."

"For the listeners who wants to join this program, just call (031) 990080. Okay, Dr. Budiyanto, what is actually the meaning of special educated children?"

"Special educated children are young children who has the same level of education as adults, like a thirteen year old in freshman year of high school or a sixteen year old about to graduate from the university..."

Before long, the phone rang.

"Okay, there's someone on the (031) 990080 line. Good evening, who is this and where are you?"

"I'm the girl they called Pitt," the caller said, in a snake-like voice, "And I'm right above you."

Lita's face seems to be in shock. "I'm sorry, but are you kidding me?"

"No, you fat son of a bitch!" Pitt said again.

"Hey, I'm just big boned, okay? Who the hell are you?" Lita asked, rather angirly.

"Please calm down, we're on the air," Dr. Budiyanto tried to calm the fuming girl.

"You too, Dr. Budiyanto. How does it feel when your child is being killed in the Jakarta Riot of '98?" Pitt asked.

"Hey, don't you insult us Chinese descent people! How do you know all of that stuff?" Dr. Budiyanto demanded.

Pitt giggled, her snake-like voice makes her giggles sounded terrifying. "The answers of all of your problems is right on your front window," she said.

Lita, Dr. Budiyanto, and the controller man ran out and opens the blinds that covers the front window. What they saw shocks them.

"What the fuck..." Lita swears as they saw a towering behemoth just standing in front of the radio station. The creature was dinosaur-like, with white color and black lines adorning the beast like a tiger's stripe. Instead of eyes, the monster had two horns with crescent edges, which spins like a radar of some sorts. And a yellow light with pulsating white lights inside glows from the creature's mouth. The creature barely have any hands, only two glove like structures with three holes on it. This is the electrical monster Eleking.

"I'm starting my own radio station here, and frankly, you better move aside," Pitt said, "Eleking, attack!"

Eleking roared before hugging the Star FM building, the yellow light, which is the creature's mouth, sticking to the station's antennae. Electricity surges from the anntenae towards the fiend's mouth.

"What is happening?" Lita asked as the lights on the radio station began to flicker, and the radio broadcasting system malfunctions.

"I'm sucking the electricity and radio waves out of this building...including your own brainwaves!" Pitt said, before laughing maniacally.

Lita gasped before she fell down flat on the ground, unconscious. Dr. Budiyanto and the controller man followed afterwards.

"Good evening, Earthlings...Star FM could be aired today so this is your new companion, RADIO PITT..." Pitt's voice echoed as Eleking vanishes from sight.

**The next day**

**MRT HQ, 08.30am**

"Another radio station has been attacked today," Captain Aldo said as he gave briefing, "And it seems the perpretraitor had vanished once finished with the attack. The other unique pattern of these attacks are in the frequency of the attacked radio station, another radio had been airing, calling itself Radio Pitt."

"Pitt? Isn't that the alien who attacked Earth three times using their bioweapon Eleking?" Johanna asked, her Rimu Eleking curled in fright after hearing his relative's name.

"Yes, and with Pitt in the scene, this case officially fall into MRT jurisdiction. The first attack stared in Bandar Lampung, Ramawijaya FM. Then it moved to Yogyakarta with Pro Duta FM. Then Star FM in Surabaya was attacked. Police investigators had found everyone on the building unconscious, like being drugged or something. They are all taken to the hospital in their respective regions. All, except for a Miss Lita Fernanda, who was sent here as a sample because of her attack which is the most recent," Captain Aldo explains, "Come with me."

The team arrives on what could be described as the most high-tech hospital on the world. On one of the beds, Lita was laying down, unconscious and hasn't been moving for hours. Her vital stats are normal, except for her brain activity which flatlines, flatter than a washboard. Keisuke poked the girl with his finger, but he didn't felt anything, her skin was as cold as winter.

"Keisuke, please stop poking the patient," Max said, pulling Keisuke's hand.

"By the way, what happened to her brain activity?" Nanndyto asked.

"Well, according to the report her brainwaves was literally eaten by the attacker," Captain Aldo said, looking on the charts.

"Everyone on the radio station are like this? Like vegetables?" Albert asked. Captain Aldo nodded.

"By the way, Yohana here has a new invention, or inventions for us," Captain Aldo said as he took the team to the Research Department.

"The Research Department had given us two technologies which we can use to fight the new age of monsters," Yohana said as she leads the team to Professor Paul and a table with what seems to be seven camcorders with gun handles, and a large amplifier.

"Yohana, good to see you, how's the team going?" Professor Paul asked.

"They're going very fine. By the way, how's the MRT Shot and the MRT Boomer going?"

"They've just gone off, fresh from the factory," Professor Paul said, showing the weapons on the table, "Yohana, do you mind explaining MRT about these new weapons?"

"Sure," Yohanna said, picking up one of the blue and orange camcorder with the gun handle stuck to it's bottom, "This is the MRT Shot. A handheld weapons handy for taking down those human-sized aliens or annoying huge beasts. By opening the LCD screen on the left side of the gun, you will enter Sniper Mode, when the barrels extend and you can fire your enemies more accurately with the accuracy range of 95%. The dials behind the gun enables you to set the three modes of the gun, Stun, Attack, or Disintegrate. Stun is used against humans that had became alien puppets, knocking them out but ejecting the alien out of them. Attack is used against more tougher foes and can destroy weaker aliens. Disintegrate is used to obliterate through the toughest alien defenses and can actually cause injuries on kaijus."

"Wooow," Max said in astonishment.

"Meanwhile, the large thing behind me is the MRT Boomer, which is an add-on for the MRT Garuda which amplifies sound-based attacks, sending foes deaf and on their knees," Yohana explains as the MRT technicians took the Boomer away for instalation.

"That sure can blow someone's eardrums," Keisuke commented.

**MRT HQ, 12.00am/Midnight**

The conditions in the infirmary is as silent as space as midnight beckons on the base. Lita's condition is still stable even after having her brainwaves drained from her. Suddenly, the brain activity monitor drops, and flatlines again on the bottom of the screen.

"This is Radio Pitt, commanding you to serve your master by destroying the obstacle that prevents us from taking over this planet, the Monster Response Team. Remember, Pitt is Revolution, and Revolution is GOOD!"

The snake-like voice of Pitt echoes inside Lita's head, getting louder at every minute. Suddenly Lita woke up, her eyes are as white as milk, pupilless. The girl literally rips her IV with her bare hands, a hint of blood coming out from the wound. The zombified girl then literally broke through the infirmary door, before proceeding towards the command centre.

At the same time, Nanndyto woke up, feeling thirsty. "Time to get some milk," Nanndyto said as he walks away in his Red King jammies.

Lita was silently walking towards the command centre, no signs of emotions is seen on her face. Meanwhile Nanndyto is struggling towards the lunch room in the darkness, only with the rather dim lights on the base's floor edges to guide him. Suddenly he stumbles, his glasses fell forwards, just a few centimeters in front of him. Using one hand to touch the wall for guidance, Nanndyto crawled forward, finally grabbing his glasses. Suddenly he realized that the wall that he touched isn't hard anymore...almost jelly-like and it's somehow enticing his senses.

Squeezing it to see what it is, the resident geek felt that it's not a part of the wall...it's something else. Finally he came to realization as he touches a certain part of the "wall," and a small gigling sound is heard. When Nanndyto looked towards the "wall" that he touched, he suddenly realized he had did something rather inapropriate, as he saw Lita's face breaking through the darkness.

"I've touched your breasts, didn't I?" Nanndyto asked, rather guilty.

Lita, in the other hand, punches Nanndyto straight on the gut, sending him to the nearby wall. The geek franticly reaches for the nearest alarm and pulls it, triggering a loud alarm which also turns the light on. Nanndyto saw Lita glaring towards his MRT symbol on the uniform, before proceeding to punch him, right on the gut again. But this time, Keisuke and Jeanny arrived just in time with their MRT Shots.

"Are you alright, Nanndyto?" Jeanny asked. Nanndyto could only point upwards, rather weakly. Suddenly Jeanny got an uppercut attack from Lita.

"Jeanny!" Keisuke shouted and saw the attacker, "Aren't you suppose to be in a coma?"

Lita didn't answer and tries to swipe Keisuke, but being a more agile person, Keisuke blasted his MRT Shot in Stun Mode, which instantly sends Lita back to her coma again, kneeling in front of them as she fell down.

"Lesson learned. Never touch any girls' boobs. Especially zombified girls," Nanndyto said as he got up, wiping the hints of blood from his mouth.

**MRT HQ, 06.30am**

"So you touched her breasts and she attacked you?" Captain Aldo asked as everyone, except for Johanna, encircles Lita's coma body in the infirmary.

"Dude, no wonder she went beserk on you, she thinks you're a perv," Max said.

"It's not about the breast touching thing, okay? Her eyes are completely white. No signs of a pupil whatsoever. Besides, I touched that by accident, alright? That means that she went zombie mode on me yesterday," Nanndyto said.

"It seems your deduction was right, Nanndyto, according to news reports from this morning, people in Bandar Lampung, Yogyakarta, and Surabaya are being attacked by what could be descirbed as pupilless zombies," Albert said, reading his MRT Analyzer, "And according to the Analyzer, the a UFO is picking up the zombies as it headed towards...Bangkalan, Madura!"

"Captain!" Suddenly Johanna bursts to the room, "Eleking is seen attacking Suramadu Bridge!"

"Okay!" Captain Aldo said, "Let's go!"

"ROGER!"

And in a short notice, the two MRT Eagles followed by the MRT Falcon and the MRT Garuda left the base.

**Suramadu Bridge, 07.15am**

Eleking screeches as people flee from the Suramadu Bridge, abandoning their cars and motorcycles, causing a massive traffic jam. The four MRT jets manages to find the electric kaiju rampaging on the Madura Strait.

"Time to test this bad boy," Keisuke said, pressing a set of buttons. Immediately missiles came out from the MRT Falcon, which blasted Eleking backwards, hitting the water.

"Hah!" Max shouted as he fires lasers, which boiled the water. As Eleking tried to get up, Jeanny attacked with her Specium Cannon, blasting Eleking to the waters again.

Obviously enraged, Eleking got up, his mouth turned in a rainbow color. The kaiju thrusts his neck, firing disks of rainbow colored energy towards the jet. Keisuke easily dodges it using the Hyper Maxima System, but the Eagles had a hard time avoiding the blasts. The creature screeched again, the holes in his hands opened, revealing missiles. Eleking fires the missiles, which manages to cause minor damages to the Suramadu Bridge, also almost striking the MRT jets. MRT Garuda slowly descends, revealing it's Specium Cannon. The beam was fired, but Eleking simply dove underwater and pop out behind the plane, whacking it with his tail.

"Darn it!" Captain Aldo said as he regains control of the plane.

Suddenly, a green, triangular-shaped saucer with red, seaweed-like features appears in the air, hovering as it passed the Suramadu Bridge. Eleking looked at the saucer, nodded a bit, before following the saucer, retreating from battle.

"Follow that beast!" Captain Aldo commanded. The other MRT members nodded and the four jets chased Eleking and the mysterious saucer, which moves even faster as it approaches Madura Island.

**93.6 Pro FM Bangkalan, 07.50am**

"So, Mr. Budi, what is your concern in the increasing price of LPG?" Hera Ernawati, the announcer of Pro FM, asked Budi Handoyo, the head of the Retail Assosiation of Indonesia, Bangkalan Branch.

"Well, the concern is if the LPG price is increased, everything that depends on LPG, will have a significant increase on the price..."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Budi, but we seems that we have a phone caller. Hello, this is Hera from Pro FM, speaking with?"

"I'm Pitt, and I'm your doom!" Pitt said in a menacing tone, the lights and equipment on the station began to malfunction. Eleking had already having his grip on the station, his mouth on the radio antennae.

"There you are!" Keisuke shouted. His Hyper Maxima System had really given him an advantage in speed as he left the others biting the dust, and he managed to catch up with Eleking and his alien master.

"So, this is the member of the menancing MRT, or should I say, the host of Ultraman Proton?" Pitt's voice boomed from the saucer.

"H-how do you know about that?" Keisuke asked.

"Simple, I'm an alien like you Ultramen. I'm Pitt Seijin, master of radio manipulation and mass hypnotism using radioes. Ultraseven and Ultraman Max had failed my predecessor's plans, even a Pedan Seijin had easily killed a member of my species. Time for me to rule this planet and enslave humanity!" Pitt laughed again, maniacally.

"You son of a bitch..." Keisuke swore, as he activates the MRT Falcon's missiles again. But instead of hitting Pitt's saucer or Eleking, a triangular sound barrier was emmited from the saucer's top towards the ground, covering the two of them, protecting them from the missiles.

At the same time, Hera, Budi, and the two other guests as well as everyone in the building had been rendered unconscious.

"Citizens of Earth, this is DJ Pitt again saying that work and school sucks. Let's fill our lives with revolution and war! Come, join my ark of revolution!" Pitt announces.

At the same time everyone on the radio building became mindless zombies, which are absorbed into the saucer. "Time to go, Ultraman," Pitt said, laughing as she flew away. Enraged, Keisuke fires his missiles again, only for it to phase through Eleking, resulting in a gashing hole in the Pro FM building. Eleking screeches as he vanishes into thin air.

Sighing in frustration, Keisuke grabs his communicator, "Captain, let's go back to base. Pro FM Bangkalan had just been attacked."

**MRT HQ, 12.00pm**

"How can we catch this Pitt?" Captain Aldo said as he slams his fist on the command table, "I need answers, people!"

"I know!" Keisuke said, enthutiasticly after seeing his MRT Analyzer, "The first attack is in Ramawijaya FM Bandar Lampung, when the radio program is about stamps. The second is in Pro Duta FM Yogyakarta, the show is about how to make your own sugar. Third is Star FM Surabaya, the show on air is about acceleration programs for students. And finally Pro FM Bangkalan is having a dialogue about the rise of LPG prices. Anything in common about that?"

"Execpt for the LPG part, all three shows are for teenagers," Albert concluded.

"Wait, my brother who is studying in Surabaya happens to listen to Pro FM all the time. Pro FM is one of the first radio station in Indonesia run solely by teenagers," Johanna said.

"So, all of the attacked radio stations are for or aimed for teenagers," Captain Aldo said.

"Looking at the attack pattern, Pitt went from Bandar Lampung down to Yogyakarta, before going in a straight line to Surabaya, and going up a bit to Bangkalan. If we assume that the pattern is down, then going along the bottom path before going up forming a rhombus, we can predict the alien's next target. The next target for Pitt is...West Borneo," Keisuke explains, "Captain, can I get a record of any radio station which airs teenage programs or run by teenagers?"

Captain Aldo opens his MRT Analyzer and searches for the data needed. "Found it," Captain Aldo said, "There are only one radio station that airs teenager programs and zero radio stations there that is run by teenagers in West Borneo. 106.3 Lazuardi FM Pontianak. The show is Evening Chat at 17.50pm."

"So that's Pitt's next target," Jeanny concluded, "By the way, why did Pitt chose teenagers as her zombies?"

"When I confront Pitt, she said something about enslaving humanity...she maybe thinks that teenagers are suited for being Pitt's lackeys when the alien suceeds in this business," Keisuke said.

"Alright, MRT, we are going to raid Pontianak and destroy that vile Pitt Seijin. To your jets!" Captain Aldo commanded.

**106.3 Lazuardi FM Pontianak, 17.50pm**

"Three, two, one, you're on air, mate," a male voice could be heard from the controller room.

"Good evening young listeners in West Borneo. You're back with me, Anwar Prasetyo, in the Evening Chat, the talkshow for teenagers, only at 106.3 Lazuardi FM. Our topic, useful hobbies. Joining with me in the studio are friends from Muda Karana Junior High School in Pontianak. For our friends at home, just call to 08133645700 to join in this chatting session. Let's say hi to our friends! Evening!" Anwar Prasetyo, a rather skinny man around 23 year old with very short hair that makes him look bald, turns around to greet three young students, still wearing their uniforms. One of them is a girl and the other two are boys.

"Good evening, Anwar! Good evening friends at home!" the students said.

"Now Anwar is going to introduce our guests to our friends! They are the La Tahzan band, the winners of the Pontianak's Next Top Band competition. Let's reveal their identities and their position on the band!"

"My name is Nana Djauhari, call me Nana. I'm the vocalist/guitarist," a tall, white-skinned girl with rather curly hair and a pony tail said.

"Name's Irvan Milyadi, my friends call me Irvan. I'm the drummer," the short and rather chubby boy with the hairstyle almost identical with Anwar introduces himself.

"And I'm Muhammad Adi Kurniawan, or Adi. I'm the keyboard player," a brown-skinned boy with spiky hair and a pair of glasses said.

**Somewhere over the Sunda Strait, 18.00pm**

"I hope we're not too late!" Yohana said as the MRT Garuda sped along the clouds, the Eagles and Falcon following.

"Let God be with our side," Albert mumbles, praying in his heart.

But MRT's going to be late...Pitt and a rampaging Eleking is dangerously close to Pontianak. T-10 minutes till the attack.

**106.3 Lazuardi FM Pontianak, 18.10pm**

"You know ST12, right?" Nana asked.

"Yep," Anwar said.

"Their recording company had offered us a job after the competiton, but we're holding our dreams of becoming big. We need to graduate from our exams first," Nana said.

"Wow, only junior high school students and the recording company had has ST12 under their wing offered them a job! There's a caller from 08133645700, who is this?"

"Pitt," Pitt said, with a maniac-like tone, "You three are quite the talent. Let's say you three will entertain me as I rule over all of you?"

"What are you talking about?" all three La Tahzan members asked.

"Eleking," Pitt said, and a loud thud is heard on the building. Eleking had jumped to the tall building like a gecko, and slowly grasps the antennae, touching his mouth into it and absorbing electricity, radio waves, and brainwaves.

"What's happening to us?" Adi asked as he slowly went limp, taking Irvan with him. Nana who was clutching the already knocked out Anwar went unconscious a few seconds later.

"Radio Pitt is in Pontianak, bringing to you not music but revolution! Yes, revolution to make this world free of those corrupt scums! Now, rise and join me in the revolution!" Pitt shouted through her saucer. The saucer began to release tractor beams which reels the zombies into the saucer.

Just as the saucer is about to retreat, a blast of Specium hit it's rear end, forcing it to wobble. Pitt turned the saucer in rage, to see the MRT had already arrived on the scene.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Jeanny said, "The teenagers are now zombies!"

"At least Pitt didn't have the chance to run away," Keisuke said, "Let's kick some ass!"

And ensues one of the longest dogfight in kaiju fighting history, as the four jets against a saucer and a kaiju leads to an almost balanced fight, due to Eleking's powerful arsenal. The fiend easily dodges the attacks inflicted by the jets, before firing his electric disks and organic missiles. The planes manages to evade the attacks and Keisuke activates the Photon Blasts from the sides of the wings, which manages to annoy Eleking. Max and Jeanny came with missiles, and the Garuda blasted it's Specium Cannon. The attacks blasted Eleking, hitting a nearby building. Keisuke then saw Pitt's saucer flying towards Eleking, trying to protect it's precious beast. He fired a barrage of missiles, but the saucer manages to emit a barrier which protects itself. The Pitt saucer then fired a beam of energy, which struck the Falcon right on the front of the plane.

"Ah, damn it. I guess it's time for Proton," Keisuke said as he places the Proton Brace, "PROTON!"

Keisuke ejects from the falling craft just as the Pitt saucer had blasted both Max's and Jeanny's crafts with it's energy blasts. He performs a front-flip on the air, turning into light and landed as Proton. The hero nimbly catches the Falcon and Max's Eagle, before nimbly putting the Falcon into a building's roof top and catches Jeanny's Eagle, before putting the two Eagles on the same roof top. "SHIAH!" Proton shouted, assuming a fighting pose against Pitt's saucer and Eleking. He then gestures to the MRT Garuda to land besides the planes that he put on the roof top, to avoid the risk of being shot down by Pitt's saucer. Captain Aldo nodded and landed his plane.

"Ultraman Proton, you've finally appeared," Pitt said with delight, "And your friends are gathering on the roof top...let's bring them some company."

Pitt's saucer fired a red beam, which beamed down the zombies she'd collected from Bandar Lampung, Yogyakarta, Surabaya (minus Lita), Bangkalan, and Pontianak.

"Sick em, my slaves," Pitt said, laughing.

The zombies growled as they waited for the MRT members to came out. "Ah crap, being shot down and handed over to these zombies?" Max whined as the MRT members faces the overwhelming amount of zombies on the rooftop.

The saucer moved forward, trying to attack Proton with it's energy beam, but it was nothing but a tickling sensation for the hero. Eleking charged forward and Proton held the behemoth on the antennaes, dragging them both for several meters, before with a heave Proton pushed Eleking and gave him a kick to the chest. Pitt's saucer charges for the offensive again, but Proton easily dodges yet another energy beam and tackles Eleking, the two rolling down through the streets as Proton pounded on the electric monster several times, before the black lines on Eleking's body began to glow yellow, releasing an electric pulse which blasted Proton to the air. Eleking screeched, his tail now surging with energy, which he used to swat Proton out of the air, sending him slamming to the ground. The being of light got up, and tries to grab Eleking, but Pitt's saucer hovered over Eleking, supercharging the kaiju with electricity. Eleking screeched yet again, and fires a barrage of electric disks. Proton dodges the disks, which destroyed a nearby building. Eleking turned around and fires the disks again, this time striking Proton right on the stomach.

Meanwhile MRT is having a rather hard time with the zombies. It's isn't easy to zap hundreds of people on the same time. When one is blasted back into comatose state, another zombie will take on his/her place and went for the attack. That's until...

"Yohana, do you bring a rope?" Max asked.

"Yeah, the MRT Garuda always has a rope in case it's was stuck in mud," Yohana said.

"Then give it to me."

Yohana pulled out a thick, long rope from the MRT Garuda's front landing wheel and gave it to Max.

"What are you going to use it for?" Yohana asked.

"You'll see," Max remarked as he punches the rope through the gun handle, acting as a bullet, "Eat stun rope, bitches!"

Max fired the rope, now charged with energy, which automatically encircles the zombies, strapping them tight and electrocuting them into comatose state.

"Now that's a smart move, Max," Captain Aldo praised, "Now we need something to figure out how to awaken these people."

"And save Proton too," Jeanny said, "Look!"

Proton attempted to chop Eleking on the shoulders, but was electrocuted. Eleking blasted the hero with his missiles, then his disks, before grabbing Proton by the hand and giving him a solid kick to the gut. Proton, electrocuted by the attacks, flailed as Eleking punches his chest repeatedly, before turning around and wrapping his tail around the hero. Eleking screeched as he electrocuted Proton, every jolt weakens the hero even more, Proton's color timer had began to blink.

"Do it my pet, kill Ultraman Proton!" Pitt commanded.

Eleking increases the voltage on the attack, which literally fried Proton, before slamming Proton head first to the ground several times, and electrocuting the hero yet again, before releasing the hero, now rather blackened and his eyes dim, his color timer blinking rapidly.

"Yes!" Pitt shouted excitedly, "Execute the killing blow!"

Eleking approaches Proton, his long tail fully charged to the maximum with electricity. The hero could only fire three Proton Darts as resistance, which the sound barrier from Pitt's saucer easily deflects.

"Wait a minute," Jeanny said, "Do you realize something?"

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Radio Pitt only broadcasts propaganda," Jeanny said again.

"How do you know?"

"When Keisuke and I saved Nanndyto, I could hear a strange voice echoing inside Lita's head. It's only pure propaganda, no news...no music...That's it! Music! Every freakin' radio station around the world may didn't have a news section, but they always include music! That must be Pitt and Eleking's Achilles heel!" Jeanny shouted in excitement.

"You better act fast, Proton's about to become a really burnt French Fries," Albert said.

"Do you have a microphone, Captain Aldo?" Jeanny asked.

"Look on the glove compartment," Captain Aldo said.

Max rushed over to the MRT Garuda and brought a microphone with him.

"Good. Now plug it in into the MRT Boomer! Ask Yohana to find where is it," Jeanny said.

After a few minutes of tinkering, the MRT Boomer was outside, the microphone plugged into the weapon.

"Quick!" Johanna yelled, as she saw Eleking ready to stab his tail on the weakened Proton.

"Here goes nothing," Jeanny gulped as she grabbed the microphone. Then, she began to sing...

_Meraih Mimpi/Reaching Our Dreams_

_J-Rocks (Indonesian Band)_

_(song is in Indonesian, please translate into English with Google Translator if you didn't know the meaning)_

_mari berlari meraih mimpi_

_menggapai langit yang tinggi_

_jalani hari dengan berani_

_tegaskan suara hati_

Eleking and Pitt became startled, the sound barrier slowly ripples as it weakens. Suddenly with a huge explosion, Pitt's saucer was blasted back, all of it's mighty radio twisting powers are gone.

"This is DJ Pitt! Everyone, kill MRT and Ultraman! For the revolution!" Pitt shouted. No response. The zombies are still comatose. "Damn it!" Pitt shouted.

At the same time, Eleking became normal again, as all of the electricity inside of him escapes. Proton got up, his color timer still blinking rapidly, but he is ready to fight. "SHIAH!" he assumes a fighting pose.

_kuatkan diri dan janganlah kau ragu_

_tak kan ada yang hentikan langkahmu_

_Reff : ya..ya..kita kan terus berlari_

_ya..ya..tak kan berhenti di sini_

_ya..ya..larilah meraih mimpi_

_ya..ya..hingga nafas tlah berhenti_

Proton charges towards the weakened Eleking, giving a scissor kick right to the fiend's head. The hero then punches Eleking like he was mad, before Pitt's saucer tried to intervene the fight. Proton leaped to the air and chopped the saucer down to yet another roof top, damaging it quite considerably. Eleking tries is electric disks, but Proton put up his Proton Shield, the disks shattering on impact. Proton pumped his fists and performs a series of uppercuts to the dinosaur's head, before giving a roundhouse kick straight to Eleking's head, sending the kaiju spinning towards a nearby building, destroying it.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop MRT was in, the zombies began to exit their comatose state, their pupils are now restored as they wiggled a bit.

"Jeanny! Keep on singing! Your tactic is working!" Johanna yelled. Smiling, Jeanny continues to sing.

_ku akan bertahan_

_hadapi rintangan_

_perlahan-lahan dan menang_

_jalani hari dengan berani_

_tegaskan suara hati_

Proton kicks the weakened Eleking several times, before unleashing the awesome Proton Sword. Proton played the energy sword through Eleking several times, before with a slash, severs both of Eleking's antennaes. The creature screeched in pain as he collapses yet again. Proton then stabs the sword straight through Eleking's throat. If Eleking had eyes, his eyes would been widened by now. The hero pulls out the sword, leaving a gush of black blood leaking from the hole on the throat.

_kuatkan diri dan janganlah kau ragu_

_tak kan ada yang hentikan langkahmu_

_Reff : ya..ya..kita kan terus berlari_

_ya..ya..tak kan berhenti di sini_

_ya..ya..larilah meraih mimpi_

_ya..ya..hingga nafas tlah berhenti_

Proton retracted his Proton Sword and grabs the dying Eleking, lifting him and slamming the beast into the ground, before turning around and performs a powerful shouder throw.

_tak ada yang tak mungkin'_

_bila kita yakin_

_pastilah engkau dapati_

Eleking could felt his backbone broken as Proton tackles him and punches him several times, before getting up and kicking the fiend several times, then letting the kaiju up and throws him to the ground again.

_Reff : ya..ya..kita kan terus berlari_

_ya..ya..tak kan berhenti di sini_

_ya..ya..larilah meraih mimpi_

_ya..ya..hingga nafas tlah berhenti_

_Reff : ya..ya..kita kan terus berlari_

_ya..ya..tak kan berhenti di sini_

_ya..ya..larilah meraih mimpi_

_ya..ya..hingga nafas tlah berhenti_

Proton took a deep heave, charging energy into his Proton Brace, preparing to execute the Protonium Cannon. Eleking got up, knowing that his life will end right now. "SHUWATCH!" Proton barked as he fires the Protonium Cannon, which literally blew a hole through Eleking. The creature tries to stagger, but it was futile. After the blast ended, Eleking's wounds began to emit blue flames as the creature collaped, dead. Eleking disintegrated into blue flames afterwards.

"Alright!" Max shouted.

"Way to go, Jean!" Yohana added.

Captain Aldo, Albert, and Johanna smiled after Jeanny's performance.

"God, that was the most intense singing ever," Jeanny said, "That'll put me off karaoke for a month."

"Where am I?" Nana asked as she and the rest of the kidnapped people from the radio station woke up from their coma.

"On top of a building in Pontianak," Albert said, matter of factly.

Proton smashes his fists together, shirnking into human form. The then took to the skies and dive towards Pitt's saucer, bursting a hole on the saucer's wall.

"Hello, Pitt, I believe this is your end," Proton greeted.

"No! My enslavement plan couldn't fail!" a humanoid bug with large, yellow eyes, orange skin with some black features on the face, and silver, insect-like mouthparts, as well as a black jumpsuit with a bulge on the chest, indicating that the alien was female, screamed. The humanoid bug was Pitt Seijin's physical form, for the first time ever seen after all this time only her voice was heard.

The alien growled in rage and took out a laser gun, firing a purple laser. Proton dodges the attack, releases his Proton Sword, and slashes through Pitt, slicing the alien in half. Both halves fell down, the alien's eyes went dark as all life went away from Pitt's splitted body. Proton took off to the sky, grows into normal size, and blasted the saucer with his Proton Dart, destroying the saucer as well as the alien corpse in it. "SHUWATCH!" Proton yelled as he flew off, his color timer needs a major recharging.

**Rooftop in Pontianak, 20.23pm**

"Done and done. I've called the MRT carrier planes to take you all to your original places," Captain Aldo said as he closes the communicator, Max and Jeanny taking off the rope that tied the former zombies.

"Guys!" Keisuke shouted from the roof top opposite the building that MRT was on.

"Hey, there's Keisuke!" Johanna shouted.

"So that's where Proton saved him," Captain Aldo said.

"Hey, Jean, thanks a lot for the singing! If you hadn't do that, Proton would be barbequed now!" Keisuke shouted, giving a thumbs up.

Jeanny could only smile as she gave back the thumbs up.

**MRT HQ, 22.00pm**

"Home sweet home!" Keisuke said as the team went inside. Suddenly the MRT members were shocked by the sight of Nanndyto and the already awakened Lita on Johanna's terminal.

"You didn't do what I think you do, right?" Johanna asked.

"Nah, we're just surfing the Internet after Lita woke up. She said the only thing that she remembered from the ordeal is me accidentaly touching her breasts," Nanndyto said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's right, sometimes the human body has some sensitive parts that if touched, it could result in a reaction even felt when comatose," Captain Aldo explains.

"Sorry for punching you in the stomach. Guess I didn't know what I was thinking," Lita said, "By the way, you're cute on computers."

Hearing that, Nanndyto could only blush.

"By the way, tomorrow I'll get you a carrier plane to deliver you back to Surabaya," Captain Aldo said.

"Thanks for that. But before coming back to Surabaya, Nanndyto, can I have your phone number?" Lita asked.

"Sure," Nanndyto said, taking a piece of paper and writes his phone number on it, before giving it to Lita.

"Thanks. Don't forget to visit me every time you go to Surabaya," Lita said, before walking away from the command centre.

"Congratulations. You've touched a zombified girl's breasts and now she's your girlfriend. You're one lucky bastard," Keisuke said as he slapped Nanndyto's back, with everyone laughing.

**Next Time on Ultraman Proton Episode 5: Nexia**

The appearance of the monster Bemstar on Melbourne prompted the Australian MRT to call their Indonesian counterpart, knowing that they couldn't take on the powerful monster alone. But as the members of MRT saw Bemstar, they suddenly remembers a missing member from two years ago, who was presumably killed by Bemstar. Things get even more complicated as Proton battles Bemstar, because out of nowhere a second, blue, silver, and black Agul-like Ultra appears and defeats the kaiju. Who is this mysterious Ultra? Is he friend or foe? And what is the Ultra's connection with the missing MRT member?

**PROTON BOX!**

The Pitt Seijin-Eleking combo had invaded Earth three times. The first one is in 1967 during the time of Ultraseven. The second time is in 1994, also when Ultraseven was protecting the Earth. The last time Pitt invaded before Ultraman Proton's time is in Ultraman Max's time, as the perpretraitors behind the appearances of Eleking II.

Eleking by himself had appeared 4 times, the first in Ultraman Taro, the second Ultraman Max, the thrid Ultra Galaxy Monster Battle, and the fourth Ultra Galaxy Monster Battle: NEO, where he was killed by Tyrant.

A Pedan Seijin, also in UGMB: NEO, killed a Pitt Seijin as the alien stared at the wrecked planet Bolias.

Rimu Eleking, the deformed version of Eleking, appeared twice before Ultraman Proton, in Ultraman Mebius and UGMB respectively.


	5. Nexia

**Episode 5: Nexia**

**Giant Space Monster Bemstar appears**

**Melbourne Docklands, 11.32pm**

Two workers are sipping coffee as they watch the automated crane lifting the crates from a midnight freighter from Seoul, South Korea.

"After this last ship, we'll be as good as home!" the first worker said. The second one nodded.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind is felt in the area. The waters around the dock began to shook as the freighter swayed along with the harsh waves. The winds are so hard, that the workers' hardhats literally flew off.

"Hey! What the hell?" one of the workers asked as he tries to grab his hardhat.

The winds became even stronger, causing the freighter to literally topple into the ocean, bringing the crane with it.

"There goes our paychecks," the other worker said, looking at the wrecked freighter.

"That's not important," the first worker said, "Look at that!"

A giant, grey bird-like creature descended from the sky, the wings flapping creating a huge gust of wind. On the end of each wings are one, hook-shaped claw. On the bird's stomach are several pentagons stacked together with several holes lining the pentagons, the last pentagon being composed of five, red petal-like objects. A clump of black hair is present in the bottom of the largest pentagon, extending down to the beast's crotch. Three, flat toes are present on the bird's feet, and a thin, tube-like tail extends out of the creature's bottom, with a spike and some tufts of black hair on the end of the tail. The bird's skin is basicly rocky-textured, with smaller scales on the face, which is avian with wide eyes, yellow beak, and a yellow horn on top of the head. A rather wide jawline is seen and the beak is located in the middle of the jawline. The bird screeches, it's wide jaw opened revealing small, yet serrated teeth. The giant space monster Bemstar had made itself known.

"Oh, shit, what is that thing?" the first worker gasped.

Bemstar screeched yet again before the petal-like objects opened, revealing a hole on the stomach. He walked towards a series of gas tanks in the area, before sucking the tanks into the stomach hole, which acted as a second mouth. The creature ingested the tanks, before burping a steam of fire from the head mouth and the stomach mouth, basically blowing up the other gas tanks on the dock.

The bird-like fiend then fires transparent energy blades from his head horn, blasting the area apart, before consuming more and more rubble from the place. He then took yet another crane and shoves it down his stomach mouth. Bemstar turned around and saw the two workers, still frozen in their place.

"Dude, let's run!" the second worker said. The first worker nodded.

The two workers ran away, but Bemstar screeches, his stomach mouth opening and a dark fireball was blasted from the mouth, incinterating the whole docks including the workers. The fiend then absorbs the corpses as well as the rubbles, before screeching in victory, before taking off to the sky.

**The next day**

**MRT HQ, 08.43am**

"We've got a report from MRT Australia," Captain Aldo opens the briefing, before clicking on the huge screen, showing the picture of the decimated Melbourne Docklands, "Police had snapped this picture in a few hours ago, depciting the obliterated area of Melbourne Docklands. The MRT Australia team had concluded it was a monster that had attacked the Docklands."

Suddenly Nanndyto shouted, "Captain, MRT Australia sent us yet another picutre with an SOS message!"

The screen projected the image of Bemstar attacking the Wyndham Industrial Area, with the MRT Australia's jets surrounding it.

"Great Caesar's ghost! Not that guy again!" Captain Aldo shouted in shock.

"What? What is it?" Keisuke asked.

"Haven't we've lost one of us already to that guy?" Max said, his face indicates great fear.

"Okay, now somebody please tell me what's going on?" Keisuke asked again.

"This time, our vengance is clear! You will not take anyone's life again!" Johanna said, clenching her left fist.

"Now, what's the problem between you guys and some giant bird?" Keisuke asked, rather impatient.

"Just ignore him and read the SOS, Nanndyto," Captain Aldo said, rather frustrated.

"This is Captain Rick Castle from MRT Australia. The Giant Space Monster Bemstar had cornered us here at Wyndham. Immediate assitance needed," Nanndyto read the SOS.

"Well, what are we waiting for? To the jets!" Captain Aldo commanded.

**Somewhere above the Pasific Ocean, 09.12am**

"Hey, Keisuke, want to know why MRT has a really big grudge against that bird creature, Bemstar?" Jeanny asked through Keisuke's radio.

"Yeah, why?" Keisuke asked back.

"Well, it's started two years ago. During that time, MRT had a new recruit from Japan, just like you and me. Her name was Sally Tachibana, a really good fighter pilot and an experienced fighter. At that time MRT had one of the best agents ever. She had an almost perfect shooting rate, both in plane or using handheld weapons. At that time the members of the current team which are in the old team are Captain Aldo, Max, and Johanna, and Sally was dating Max at that time. When the chief of MRT Japan came to Indonesia, he told Captain Aldo the story about Ultramen that saved the lives of the Japanese defense teams before them. Captain Aldo simply laughed and said that the Indonesian MRT doesn't need any Ultramen to save their team, they've already got Sally to save their butts. Everything is going on perfectly, until..."

_**Two years ago...**_

_Bemstar woke up in the middle of the Rungkut Industrial Area in Surabaya, screeching as he consumes the objects there using his second mouth. The creature then saw the MRT jets on the sky, before firing several energy blades at them._

"_Gah! I hate it when that bastard releases his energy blades!" Max shouted as he spun his MRT Eagle around the energy blades, before firing at Bemstar's neck. _

_Meanwhile, on the other jet, a white-skinned girl with a pretty face and black, straight hair in a pony tail fashion, calmly controls her MRT Eagle as it also spun around, firing lasers straight at Bemstar's chest, forcing the fiend to stagger back. _

"_Nice job, Sally-chan!" Max said as he gave his girlfriend a thumbs up. Sally just smiled, before turning her plane and switches into missiles, which she fires towards Bemstar's stomach gorge._

_The creature squealed in pain as the missiles stung him on the stomach, before Max rose up to the air and performs a divebomb attack with the lasers. Bemstar shrugs off the beams as the MRT Eagle resumes it's normal flying position. As Max prepares for the attack again, suddenly Bemstar opens up his stomach mouth, a dim red glow could be seen from the stomach hole. Max could felt that his plane is being pulled straight on the path of Bemstar's stomach mouth, as the space monster unleashes a powerful dark fireball right on Max's path. The young man tries to close his eyes, realizing that his demise must be close. But suddenly, he could felt a gentle bump on his plane, and a loud explosion is heard. The MRT Eagle that he is on spun out of control, but the young pilot manages to regain control of his plane._

"_That was close," Max said, as he turned around, "What the..."_

_Max could clearly see that Sally's MRT Eagle took the impact of the fireball, now being slowly pulled into Bemstar's stomach mouth, the head of the plane going straight into Bemstar's second mouth._

"_Max?" Sally radioed, with a weak voice._

"_What is it? Are you alright?"_

"_No, Max, I'm not. My Eagle's engines are dead," Sally responded, her voice growing weaker by the minute, "Max, remember this..."_

"_Sal! Don't die on me!" Max shouted._

"_Semper Fi, Max...Semper Fi..." Sally's voice vanishes as her plane's front end was being ingested by Bemstar._

"_You bitch...you'll pay for this!" Max yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_Max immediately drove his MRT Eagle directly at Bemstar, unleashing everything that the plane's have on the space beast. Bemtar groaned in pain, his wings flapping as Max forces him to fly off, the rear end of Sally's MRT Eagle can still be seen from Bemstar's stomach gorge. Max tries to catch the space monster, but Bemstar, despite having the rear end of a plane sticking from his stomach mouth, is still too fast for him, and after 5 minutes of chasing, the young man had lost sight of the monster._

"_Sally-chan...no..."Max groaned, tears leaking from his eyes like a leaking tap as he saw Bemstar vanishing into the sky._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's why MRT had such a big grudge against Bemstar," Keisuke said.

Jeanny nodded, "MRT couldn't cope with the loss of one of their best agents, so the team had a vendetta against Bemstar."

"And now we're going to send that thing to Hell because what he did, right?" Max asked.

"Yep," Jeanny answered.

**Wyndham Industrial Area, 09.35am**

"Where are the reinforcements?" A strongly-built man with short brown hair and a square jaw said. This is Captain Rick Castle, 35 years old, the captain of MRT Australia.

"Still in the Darwin area," a slim, red-headed girl said. Alice Rickers was the girl's name, a 19 year old communications and monster specialist.

"They'd better come here any sooner...We're getting toasted here," the team's analyst and techie, Warren Stanford, a 24 year old curly haired fat man with a hint of a goatee, said.

"Captain!" a male voice radioed.

"What is it, Collin?" Captain Rick asked.

"I have trouble dodging this beast's energy blades! Can you please aid with a Specium Cannon?" asked Simon McNamara, a 21 year old pilot with short, blonde hair. He is piloting a blue and orange F22 doppleganger, called the MRT Hawk.

"Alright! I'll back you up!" Captain Rick said. The MRT Garuda that they are boarding started to charge energy and blasted Bemstar to the ground with the Specium Cannon.

"Yeah! Way to go, Cap!" Rachel Evans, a rather chubby 22 year old girl with long, brown hair, said in excitement. She is boarding the MRT Falcon.

"I think that's the first of our reinforcement," Donald Peterson, a 22 year old lad with spiky brown hair, complete with sunglasses on his face, said. He is driving the second MRT Falcon.

Donald saw Keisuke with his MRT Falcon, which is faster then the other MRT jets, and immdiately Keisuke blasted his missiles at Bemstar who is getting up. A few moments later, the two MRT Eagles spun around and blasts their arsenal at the space monster, before the Indonesian MRT Garuda finishes off the attack with a Specium Cannon.

"There goes our Indonesian team," Captain Rick said, smiling.

"Captain Rick, it's so good to see you," Captain Aldo said, "Now it's time to destroy this space kaiju!"

The two MRT Garudas blasted their Specium Cannons at Bemstar's head, blinding the giant kaiju as Jeanny's MRT Eagle and Simon's MRT Hawk attacked Bemstar from the left and from the right. The three MRT Eagles utilizes the Hyper Maxima System to slice through Bemstar with presicion speeds.

"THIS IS FOR SALLY!" Max yelled as he fires the Specium Cannon into Bemstar's stomach mouth, forcing the beast to stumble back, hitting a nearby office building, destroying it.

As the planes realigned for their finishing attack, Bemstar got up, his deadly stomach mouth opening, releasing a stream of black flames. Black, as night. Deep, black flames. The flames forces the MRT jets to split up, as Bemstar regains footing and fires his energy blades. The stomach mouth opens and this time a dark fireball was fired, which the planes yet again dodge as the fireball destroys yet another building. The MRT Eagles blasted their lasers as the MRT Falcons uses it's missiles, two torpedoes from MRT Hawk sealed the attack. Bemstar was knocked down to the ground, again.

Meanwhile, a mysterious being was hiding under a large tree near the battleground, it's shade hides the being's body. The being could clearly see the battle arena, as it saw Keisuke's MRT Falcon dove and fires missiles into Bemstar.

"Nice, I've found this guy quite interesting," the being said, from it's voice it was a female.

Keisuke manuvered his plane around Bemstar, firing his missiles at every angle of the space monster's body. The creature screeched in pain, before reciving the MRT Falcon's Photon Blasts in Hyper Maxima System mode, the other jets adding their firepower as well. Angered, Bemstar jumped back, his dreaded stomach opens again, emitting a fog of pure liquid nitrogen. Keisuke foolishly flew through the mist, his window instantly freezing solid. Bemstar fires his energy blades, which hits Keisuke's MRT Falcon right on the wing. Luckily for the good guys, just as the MRT Falcon window froze, Keisuke grabs his Proton Brace. "PROTON!" Keisuke shouted.

As the energy blades slowly downs the MRT Falcon, a beam of light came out from the now burning aircraft, before it slams the ground with a loud thud, the dust clears off to reveal Proton. "SHIAH!" Proton assumes his usual fighting stance, as Bemstar screeched, ready for battle.

Proton and Bemstar both grabbed each other, testing their strength as Proton easily shoved the bird monster aside, kicking the kaiju's stomach in the process, before giving a hard chop right on the fiend's neck. Bemstar flailed, before leaping to the air, gliding through Proton. But the hero had learned from his fight with Mazorigu, and kicked Bemstar's head as the fiend approaches the hero. As Bemstar got up again, Proton grabbed the fiend's legs, bringing the kaiju down again, and gave it a firm shoulder dive on the stomach mouth. Just as Proton prepares to punch the stomach mouth, it opened and the black flames came out again, throwing Proton to the ground as Bemstar got back up. The fiend screeches and glides towards Proton, this time while spinning, turning his body into some kind of living shuriken. Bemstar collided with Proton, forcing the hero to the ground again, as Bemstar landed. Proton fires his Proton Dart, but Bemstar instead ingested the attack, forcing the hero to fire a barrage of Proton Darts, all being absorbed. The winged monster starts to flap his wings, creating large gusts of winds which drove Proton through several buildings, before knocking Proton down on the ground. Bemstar laughed in victory, thinking that he had defeated the hero. But as the dust went off..."SHUWATCH!" A beam of gold, blue, and red energy struck Bemstar right on the stomach mouth, Proton had got back up to his feet and fires the Protonium Cannon! But instead of crying in pain, Bemstar just laughed, absorbing the attack.

"That idiot!" the mysterious being growled, "He shouldn't fire his beam to Bemstar's stomach mouth!"

Realizing that his attack has been absorbed, Proton crosses his arms in front of his beam lamp, the blue light on the Proton Brace glowed. "JIAH!" Proton throws his arms aside as he transforms into Blitz Mode. Bemstar screeches and fires a dark fireball, but Proton easily jumps over it and performs a dropkick on the fiend's head, sending Bemstar tumbling. "HEF!" Proton assumes his fighting stance, allowing Bemstar to got up to his footing again. Bemstar screeches and fires his energy blades. Proton was strucked on the chest a few three times, before chopping the fourth, realizing that the attack was fragile and easy to shatter. Bemstar fires more and more of the energy blades, and Proton ran around, shattering the blades using his hands, before using a chop to break Bemstar's horn. Bemstar stumbled, screaming in pain as his stomach mouth glowed, the energy surging from the stomach mouth crept through the monster body, and finally forms a new horn on the creature's head!

Bemstar screeched again and began his attack on Proton, slamming the hero repeatedly with his claws, before blasting Proton with a gust of wind. As Proton tried to get up, Bemstar flew and divebombed the hero, sending him to the ground again. Bemstar then grabbed Proton, turns him around, and pecked on the hero's color timer repeatedly, before blasting the dreaded energy blades point blank on Proton's chest. Proton stumbles back, his color timer started to blink. Bemstar charges again, slapping his wings on Proton's face, before blasting his fireballs. The hero was blasted by the dark fireballs, before a stream of flames burns the hero's body. Proton tries to regain footing, when Bemstar grabs him again, and flew off with Proton in the bird's grips. A few seconds later Bemstar and Proton came back, with Bemstar piledriving Proton head first to the ground, leaving a crater where Proton fell down as Bemstar flew back on his feet.

"FIRE!" Both MRT captains commanded, and the planes from both teams fired on Bemstar, which does little but annoy the bird monster as he fires dark fireballs again, clearing the skies from the jets. Bemstar screeches as he opens his stomach mouth, as he tries to suck a weakened Proton into the stomach gorge.

"Is he...going to eat Proton?" Albert asked.

Max could see the whole thing in horror as memories from two years ago came back to haunt him. He immediately separates himself from the MRT team and flew the MRT Eagle around Bemstar, firing the Specium Cannon.

"HAAH!" Max shouted as he releases the Specium Cannon.

The attack strucks Bemstar's head, but like the other attacks, it only annoys the fiend. Bemstar turns his head and fires his energy blades, which struck Max's jet right on the right wing.

"Ah! Damn it!" Max shouted as he spirals down to the ground to the horror of his teammates.

"Time to finish this monster, once and for all," the mysterious being said, revealing her left arm from the shadows. A patch of blue flames appears and on the being's arm, a blue, V-shaped USB port is seen.

"NEXIA," the being said, her right hand lifting a device similar to the Mebium Brace, only blue and gold with a rigid part on the end. The being stabbed the device on the USB port, a slight groan of agony is heard. Energy surges through the device and as the being lifts her arm, a cackle of electricity is heard.

Proton could only stagger as Bemstar pulls the hero closer and closer towards the dreaded stomach gorge of the bird kaiju, as Max spirals out of control with a burning right wing. Suddenly, a blue pillar of light caught Max's plane, allowing it to land safely. The pillar of light then splits up, revealing an Ultra being, his arms well folded on his chest, giving the Ultra a menacing pose. The Ultra was mostly blue, with a black, V-shaped chest plate with gold rimmings, and also two, black lines coming down from the back towards the chest plate, also rimmed with gold. The rest of the blue and silver lines are designed similar to Ultraman Hikari, and the head fin was similar to Ultraman Zearth, only slighty thicker to accomodate an oval of blue light in the head fin's tip. Unlike Ultraman Zearth, this Ultra's head coloration was silver, with dark blue lines coming from the base of the head fin towards the front of the head fin, similar to Ultraman Agul's. The eyes, mouth, and ears of the Ultra was also similar to Ultraman Agul's. "JIAH!" The Ultra shouted, in a similar tone to Ultraman Agul, and assumes his battle pose, which is similar to a kickboxer's.

Bemstar turned around and closes his stomach gorge, screeching at the new Ultra as he charges forward. The Ultra easily grabs the creature and throws it to the ground. Bemstar got up, only to see the Ultra brushes his right palm on the device located on his left arm, creating a blue lightsabre. Bemstar fires his energy blades, but the Ultra easily uses his lightsabre to caught the energy blades, before throwing them at Bemstar, surrounding the creature in a barrage of explosion. The Ultra leaped and slashed at Bemstar, pummeling the creature with sword slashes before stabbing Bemstar's throat. Energy glowed at the creature's stomach yet again as Bemstar regenerates his throat wounds, before expelling his liquid nitrogen. The Ultra easily dodges the freezing gas, before unleashing a diagonal slash on Bemstar's stomach, wounding it. Bemstar screeches, trying to regenerate it's wound, but the Ultra retracted his sword and places his left arm over his right shoulder, energy charging into the device on the Ultra's left arm. The Ultra then brings his left arm forward, a crescent of blue energy was unleashed from the arm device. The crescent of energy easily blasted through Bemstar's stomach, canceling the creature's regeneration. Now unable to using his energy blades, dark fireballs, dark flames, and liquid nitrogen, Bemstar was no match for the new Ultra as he was being kicked into a pulp, the fiend's wind gusts did nothing for the Ultra as he held Bemstar in a choke lock, circling his right arm around Bemstar's throat. A few cracks is heard, indicating that the Ultra had broke Bemstar's neck.

Bemstar flailed away from the Ultra, foam leaking from his mouth. Deciding to finish Bemstar off, the Ultra places his arm device over his color timer, the device's blue core glowed. The Ultra then lifts his left arm towards his forehead orb, energy linked to the orb as it formed a jagged energy whip. "GIAH!" the Ultra gave a good heave and unleashes the whip, Ultraman Agul style. The whip hits Bemstar and as the creature screeched in pain, the energy whip went through Bemstar's head. Bemstar let out a last shriek as he fell down to the ground, exploding afterwards. The Ultra assumes his normal pose again as he walked towards the weakened Proton, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks," Proton said, "May I know your name?"

"Nexia," the Ultra said, "Ultraman Nexia."

Nexia then jumped to the air and flew off with a loud "JYUWATCH!" Proton looked towards the flying Nexia as light appears from his color timer, reverting back into Keisuke. As he walked towards his MRT Falcon, a bit damaged but not totally destroyed, he passed by Max.

"Hey, Keisuke, there you are. Proton saved you?" Max asked.

"As usual yes," Keisuke said, "By the way, could you tell the team that I left?"

"Where?" Max asked.

"Investigating that new Ultra that saved you," Keisuke said.

"Wait...how do you know?" Max asked again, shocked to see Keisuke knowing about his emergency landing with a wing on fire.

"Everyone at MRT Indonesia and MRT Australia saw it, including me," Keisuke simply said that.

"Well, alright, that could be arranged," Max said. The two friends then walked off towards the opposite directions.

**Hoppers Crossing Shopping Centre, 10.37am**

"Ah, there's Max," Captain Aldo said as the taxi that carried Max stopped at the shopping centre. MRT Indonesia and MRT Australia are having coffee there, discussing about the mysterious apperance of the new Ultra that killed Bemstar.

"I can't believe the Ultraman that you told in your stories had been defeated," Captain Rick commented, "Thank God that new Ultraman saved him."

"Since the time of Ultraman Jack, Bemstar had been always a tough foes for Ultramen that protects the Earth," Johanna explains, "His stomach mouth is his deadly weapon. That new Ultra seemed to knew that and used an attack straight to the wound on Bemstar's stomach mouth and neutralize the stomach mouth's power. He then blasted Bemstar's head clear off!"

"By the way, where's that hotshot Japanese member that you had?" Simon asked.

"Me?" Jeanny pointed herself.

"Not you, dumbass, Keisuke!" Albert said.

"He's investigating that new Ultra. Maybe if we gathered enough intel, we could know if that Ultra was friend or foe," Max said.

"Isn't that obvious? He's definitely a friend," Warren concluded.

"I'm not so sure...some evil Ultras and aliens attract sympathy from humans first before annihilating the whole city. Fake Dyna did that by defeating the second Mons Arger, then he was revealed to be the bad guy. Also the second Kyrieloid manages to convince humanity that Ultraman Tiga was the bad guy by being an angel," Johanna explains again.

**Somewhere above Melbourne, 11.00am**

Keisuke was silently pursuing Nexia as he approaches the Dandenong Ranges Forest. The MRT Falcon's Hyper Maxima System really helped Keisuke chasing down the fast giant of light, as he suddenly came to an abrupt stop at the Dandenong Ranges Forest. Nexia crosses his arms around his chest, and dissolves into light.

"Better land here," Keisuke said as he lands the MRT Falcon.

**Dandenong Ranges Forest, 11.01am**

After rustling through some bushes, Keisuke suddenly saw a pillar of light coming down towards the ground. The young man watched as the light disappeared, revealing a slim girl around 25 years old, with white skin, a pretty face, and black hair fashioned in a pony tail style. She was wearing an all-black apparel. The girl pulls out the device from her left arm and places it on her trouser's left pocket, the USB slot on the girl's arm disappears into blue flames.

"Holy shit..." Keisuke mumbled as he saw Nexia's human host, as he suddenly remembers Jeanny's story. "Hey!" Keisuke shouted.

"Yes?" the girl turned around, asking.

"Are you Sally Tachibana?" Keisuke blasted away immediately, before quickly closing his mouth, realizing his rather impolite act.

The girl looked puzzeled, before smiling, saying, "Yes, yes I am."

That words acted as a chill down Keisuke's spine, as the girl continues to speak, "I'm Sally Tachibana, the human host of Ultraman Nexia." The girl pulls out the blue device, known as the Nexia Flasher, "And I know all about you. You're Keisuke Yamaguchi, the human host of Ultraman Proton," the girl said again.

Keisuke could only gasp as he heard that.

**Next Time on Ultraman Proton Episode 6: Decisive Battle! Proton vs. Nexia**

A clash of Ultramen is unavoidable as Proton and Nexia clashes their ideologies on the battlefield, with Nexia, an Ultraman from Earth just like Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul, thinks that Proton, an Ultraman from the Nebula M78, is a rival Ultraman and is blocking Nexia's goal of saving the Earth! Meanwhile the MRT team's leisurely visit around Melbourne came to an abrupt stop when the underground monster Angross attacks campers at the Dandenong Ranges National Park! With Ultraman Zero being sent from Nebula M78 to settle the fight between the Ultras, will MRT able to defeat Angross without the two Ultramen? And will Proton and Nexia work together to defeat the common enemy?

**PROTON BOX!**

Bemstar, the giant space monster from the Crab Head Nebula, proves to be one of the toughest foes that the Ultra Heroes had ever faced. The first one appears in Ultraman Jack's time, and almost manages to defeat Jack if Ultraseven didn't interfere and gave Jack the Ultra Bracelet. The first Bemstar was killed by Jack using the new Ultra Bracelet to cut his arms and head.

Several years later, Yapool invaded Earth again in the time of Ultraman Taro, and used a modified Bemstar called Advanced Bemstar. Like the first one, Advanced Bemstar with his new powers gave Taro trouble, until two missiles exploded in his stomach mouth, killing him instantly.

The threat of Bemstar wouldn't came to rise again until Ultraman Mebius' time, where two was sighted heading for Earth. It takes both Ultraman Hikari and Zoffy to defeat the first Bemstar, and it took two battles for Ultraman Mebius to dispatch the second Bemstar.

In Ultra Galaxy Monster Battle, yet another Bemstar appeared, this time giving both Gomora and Litra much trouble, until Litra went into her phoenix mode and crashed into Bemstar, destroying it. In UGMB: NEO, a weaker Bemstar appears before the ZAP SPACY crew and Dail manages to shoot the fiend down in cold blood.


End file.
